Ice Age 4: Buck Up
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Lost in Dinotopia, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie go on adventures with Buck to get back to the surface world. Movie idea for Locrian-Mode. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, SO, WHERE THIS IDEA CAME FROM:**

**Locrian-Mode, you are wondermous. You are amazing and awesome and such a good writer and you just pwn.  
I recall you saying something along the lines of "If I give you each your own live pocket-Buck, will you make a MOVIE?!"  
Well, you don't _have_ to give Have Faith In Yourself and I our own personal pocket-Bucks, though that would be awesome. But we're actually writing out the movie!!! Because, technically, you requested it, and since you're so fantabulous, we have obliged. ^^**

**Anyway, to the rest of you people that happen to come across this, Have Faith In Yourself and I are writing this purely for our own amusement. This is, unfortunately, never actually going to be a movie. We are not the Ice Age creators (though it'd be cool if we were), and we do not have any contact wth said creators. Therefore, this will never become a reality. Unfortunately. D:**

**Faith and I both worked on this together. Every other paragraph or so was me ('cause she started), and we went back and forth. So if you're gonna give us praise or flames or whatever, credit both of us. :) **

* * *

Scrat didn't ask for this.

Now he was perfectly fine with chasing his precious acorn, but he didn't ask for competition.

He watched with a glare from behind the tree as Scratte, his ex-girlfriend, danced around with his beloved acorn. She looked so happy, and she was so pretty, and if she didn't have his acorn then maybe he would reconsider. But alas, things don't always go as planned.

He WANTED his acorn, and no GIRL was going to steal it away from him. He dashed out from the tree and grabbed the acorn as he jumped over it, Scratte having taken to jauntily holding it above her head, and ran off with it curled inside his arms.

He stopped running a ways away, panting and looking around to see if the female squirrel had followed.

When he saw nothing, he sighed in relief, and cuddled his acorn lovingly.

He then paused in caressing the acorn to blink and look downward, his eyes widening as he realized he had ran over the edge of a cliff. Scratte pranced to the edge of the cliff and plucked the acorn out of his hands, smiling seductively at him as she was prone to do. Scrat gave out a small squeak before screaming as he fell away.

**TITLE SCREEN: ICE AGE 4, BUCK UP.**

* * *

"Manny."

The male mammoth looked over at his wife, a curious glint in his eyes. "What do you need, Ellie?"

"I need you to talk to Peaches," she replied, "she's getting...rowdy."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"It's against the rules for mothers to talk to daughters when they're being rebellious."

"Why?"

"The same reason that guys don't comfort guys. It's just wrong."

Manny blinked at having his own words thrown back at him, even after all the

time that had passed. He almost didn't remember the conversation that had included that, back before they had gone down in the hole in the ice when Sid had been taken by a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Manny didn't blame the Dino. After all, Sid HAD taken her eggs.

"...Oh. Well, yeah, I can talk to her."

"Thanks Manny," she said, smiling at him.

Manny went off in search of his daughter, whom he found sitting at the base of a tree, looking grumpy.

"Uh...Hi." He said, sitting beside her.

"What is it?" Peaches asked with a frown, looking up at her father who no longer dwarfed her so dramatically as he had when she was younger. Manny looked down at her and sighed, "Your mother wanted me to talk to you."

"Funny how she's just 'my mother' and not 'Ellie'." Peaches noted sourly, "Like it's my fault she wanted you to talk to me."

"You shouldn't talk like that, I'm just here to see what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She said.

Manny sighed. "What is it with you teenagers, anyway?"

"Why does there have to be a THING with us Teenagers?" Peaches asked suddenly, "Maybe we're all just in general bad moods and don't want to be bugged by our parents!"

Manny frowned. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm your father, you should be respectful."

"La, la, la, la," she said, ignoring him.

Manny sighed, muttering "why me" under his breath as he looked at Peaches again. She had gone back to sulking and he hesitantly tried again, "Did something happen to make you angry or something?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said, looking off to the other side. She didn't want to talk about it, obviously.

Manny was tempted to just walk away – teenage girls were very scary things – but he knew that Ellie would not be pleased.

Teenage girls might be scary, but WIVES were much scarier.

"Well..." he started, unsure what to say.

"Please, dad, just, leave me alone." Peaches sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Can't you tell me what's wrong already?" Manny asked, getting frustrated.

"What if I don't want to?" She retorted, glaring.

"Just tell me."

"No!"

Manny let out a gruff exhalation, "Peaches, do as I say."

"I DON'T WANT TO OKAY!?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW I WANT TO!"

"Stop yelling!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, running off.

Manny frowned, "That's it, I'm telling Ellie that men aren't allowed to offer comfort to ANYONE."

* * *

Peaches trudged across the path, kicking whatever small rocks dared come into her line of vision. She probably shouldn't have yelled at her dad, and she probably shouldn't have ran off like that, but she was frustrated.

Now, as to WHY she was frustrated was anyone's guess. SHE didn't even know why she was so frustrated, which is why she was so reluctant to talk to her father. Being frustrated and not knowing why seemed stupid.

She kicked another stone and let out a pained yelp, her foot beginning to throb, and glared down at her foot until laughter in the trees made her glare in that direction. Sitting on a branch were her two favorite uncles, Crash and Eddie.

Her glare softened when she saw it was them, but she didn't smile. She was still in a bad mood, and would like to have been left alone, but she loved her uncles, and it was hard to be upset around those two anyway.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

"You." Crash... or maybe it was Eddie, she couldn't really tell from a distance of more than five feet, said simply, grinning at her, "After all, princess, not everyday we get to see you fight a rock and lose."

"I did NOT fight a rock and lose!" Peaches said in dismay, her eyes narrowing, "I kicked it and it hurt, there's a difference!"

"Calm down Princess," the other one said, both of them scuttling over, "it was just a joke."

She huffed but allowed them to climb up and situate themselves on her back, continuing on her way to...wherever it was they were going.

Crash and Eddie continued on a dialogue that made her feel a little better, but she still felt frustrated. She wanted to go somewhere _different_, somewhere _exotic_. Somewhere that wasn't all ice and rocks and dead trees where she knew everyone and there wasn't anyone new to meet. Somewhere like...

...Like that utopia in all those stories she'd heard. The place where there were trees and grass and things that she had never seen before. She wanted to go to Dinotopia, but that wasn't a real place, was it? It was just too good to be real. It was just a story that her mother and uncles always told her at bed time when she was little.

She voiced her grievances to Crash and Eddie, "I wish I could see that place you all 'went to' when I was born." she muttered softly. But either the twins didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice, or they chose to ignore it.

"I wish you could see it too!" one of them, she thought it was Eddie but it might have been Crash, said excitedly, quickly followed by his twin agreeing. "That place was amazing!"

"Yeah! It was awesome. There were real live dinosaurs and everything. It was so cool!"

She smiled at their attempts to make her feel better. "And there was that weasel too," she remembered, "the crazy one with the leaf for an eyepatch"

"YEAH!" They both shouted in unison. "Buck was awesome!"

Peaches had heard the many stories of "Buck", and had remembered the little ice figurine on her baby mobile. She wondered if a real weasel like that existed. And if it did, if it was really the "Buck" her uncles seemed to love so much.

Secretly, she hoped so. She knew it seemed far-fetched, but thinking that it might just be real made her feel better. To think that, just maybe, a place like that really did exist. That it was possible to actually _go_ there

She was paying attention to her uncles raving over the amazing weasel, and not to where she was actually going. She stopped when she realized that they had reached a cave of some sort.

"Dare ya to go in, Crash!" Eddie said with a grin.

"Not before you!"

"Age before Beauty!"

"No pain no gain!"

"I AIN'T FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!" Eddie jumped off her back and away from Crash.

"Guys, wait, I don't think that's a good-" They both went in, chasing each other and laughing, "...idea." She sighed, running after them. "Wait up! I'm coming too!"

They had barely walked twenty feet into the cave, the two possum's laughter echoing off the walls, when she heard the crash behind her. She turned her gaze to see that rocks had fallen to seal off the entrance. Crash and Eddie stopped laughing quite suddenly and looked nervously at each other.

"This cave has to let out somewhere." she decided, "Let's just... keep going."

The two possums clambered back up onto her back as she began trying to find a way out. Surely it couldn't go on forever, right?

Well, maybe it _could_. It certainly FELT like forever. In reality, it was probably only about an hour or so, but it felt like eons. It seemed as if there was no end to all of the twists and turns and dead-ends.

She was relieved when she finally saw light at the end of a passageway. "Let's go there!"

Crash and Eddie looked at each other before grinning and jumping off her back, running toward the light. Theatrically, as the twins were known to do, they started calling out, "Light! Light! Oh how we have missed thee!"

Peaches rolled her eyes at their antics and followed them toward the opening. Hopefully she could get back home from wherever that lead though. She regretted yelling at her father.

A roar from beyond the lighted opening made them all pause.

"That doesn't sound like a saber roar..." Peaches said slowly. Crash and Eddie were staring at each other wide eyed.

"RUDY!" they both said at the same time, grinning like idiots. "Peaches! This opening! It leads to Dinotopia!"

"...Rudy?" She asked skeptically. "I thought it was gonna be something scary. Like, oh I dunno, SHELDON."

"Sheldon ain't scary...unless you take his leaves." Eddie said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Instead of replying, she simply rolled her eyes and started forward. "You comin'?"

Crash and Eddie bounced and wrestled each other out of the opening, and they grinned as Peaches followed them.

"...Tropical getaway?" she asked slowly.

"Nope. Dinotopia." the possums said together, grinning.

She eyed them. "Dinotopia doesn't actually..._exist_, does it?"

"You're looking at it~!" the two sang as they walked forward onto the rock overlooking the jungle, smirking as they slouched.

"...No. Way." Peaches said in awe, looking around her at the trees and huge, unidentifiable plants. "It's so..." she tried to find a word, "...big." She decided.

"You betcha!" Crash smiled at her, "And you, Princess, were born here."

"On the Plates of Woe, to be exact." Eddie chimed in.

"While Diego fought off Rattle Dinosaurs." Crash continued.

"And We were flying a pterodactyl with Buck." Eddie concluded.

A loud roar interrupted whatever Peaches was about to say. "Uhh...guys...please tell me that's not what I think it is." They gulped, staring wide-eyed. "...It's right behind me, isn't it?"

Crash and Eddie turned and their eyes widened. With wide eyes, they murmured "Rudy" as they nodded.

"...Why me?" She turned to face the albino Baryonyx behind her, the hungry glint in its crimson eyes.

"Nice dinosaur..." Eddie said, backing away slowly. "Good dinosaur..."

"_Hungry_ dinosaur..." Crash added, copying his brother's movements.

"Dinosaur that's gonna eat us..." Peaches murmured, backing away as well.

The dino roared and prepared to chomp down on them, when a brown whir came rushing in, tugging a vine along with it as it jumped onto Rudy's head. The vine snapped around and caught the Baryonyx's mouth as a bridle, and the brown blur settled atop the head.

"Tha's it, Rudy! Lessgo! Gallop for me!"

Atop the head of the dinosaur was a brown weasel with a green leaf patch over his right eye, grinning wildly as Rudy roared in frustration.

Buck had made an appearance.

* * *

**Psh, us teenagers are so whiney. xD**

**YAY BUCK!!! :D**

**I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm not gonna say much. Have Faith In Yourself and I are gonna start on the second chapter soon. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faithers: SO! I finally get to have a say in what you put at the top of our story, eh? ^.^**

**Amethyst: *serious face* aye.**

**Faithers: Eye?**

**Amethyst: aye-aye! =D**

**Faithers: XD We're dorks. (and damn proud of it, too.)**

**Amethyst: Yes. Yes we are. XD**

**Faithers: And we say xD too much, as we have both already decided. But ANYWAY! This chapter was brought to you by sleep deprivation! The kind of tired you NEVER want to feel. =D**

**Amethyst: XD!**

**Faithers: -takes the important mumbo jumbo like disclaimers and stuff- We do not own any of the characters. We are not the creators of Ice Age (though that would be amazing) so therefore you cannot hold our actions with the characters against us. You are not allowed to sue us because if you do I'll get a bunch of insane people to find you. =D**

**Amethyst: Because insane people pwn.**

**Faithers: And I know too damn many of them. (Locrian, I'm totally looking at you so don't even try to deny it. You're INSANE... ly awesome.)**

**Amethyst: **_**Too**_** insane...ly awesome.**

**Faithers: So now that everyone's had their daily dose of insanity, I vote we start this thing a-rollin'.**

**Amethyst: Agreed. Feel like doing the honors?**

**Faithers: If you say so, my amazing cohort in crime; without further ado about nothing, we bring you Chapter 2 of what really SHOULD be a movie but sadly isn't.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Atop the head of the dinosaur was a brown weasel with a green leaf patch over his right eye, grinning wildly as Rudy roared in frustration._

_Buck had made an appearance._

Crash and Eddie blinked a couple of times before both bursting out in a cheer, leaving Peaches slightly confused and slightly amazed. _This_ was _Buck_? Wow! She let her eyes open appreciatively as Rudy began shaking his head, trying to desperately throw Buck off.

She and the twins watched in awe (well, Peaches did; Crash and Eddie were too busy cheering him on to so much as stand still) as Buck rode Rudy like he was some sort of gargantuan, scaly horse.

Buck grinned down at his audience, before he looked surprised and quickly caught Rudy in a trip-knot around his ankles, making him fall away. "Wot are _you_ two doin' back here? An' who'zis?"

"MASTER!!!" They yelled in unison, looking up at him adoringly.

When it was apparent that they were unable to say much more than that, Peaches decided to introduce herself.

"Um, I'm Peaches..." she said softly, "Umm...you're Buck?"

"I happen to go by tha' name." Buck said with a grin, "Short for Buckminster, ya know."

"Yeah..." Peaches smiled, remembering the stories, "And long for Buh."

"Aye," Buck confirmed, grinning. "Ya're Manny n' Ellie's kid, right? Th' one tha' was born on th' Plates of Woe?"

"Yep, that's me." Peaches said, still not fully comfortable but not as uneasy.

Crash and Eddie were bowing extravagantly at Buck's feet, chanting "master" over and over again. Peaches rolled her eyes at their behavior and was pleasantly surprised when Buck chuckled at her uncles.

"You don't mind that?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly. If it were her, she'd get annoyed after a bit. Being called "master" would be interesting, but still...

"Got used ta _their _antics before." Buck grinned. "Not like I can stop 'em from thinkin' I'm great."

"But you are great!" Eddie said as he came up from bowing, not pausing as he continued. "You saved us from Rudy and all the crazy stuff down here before."

"And not to mention you used a sharpened clamshell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel!" Crash added.

Eddie paused from bowing, a thoughtful look on his face, "We never did get to really hear that story though."

"Hmm..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I suppose you didn't did ya?" He shrugged. "'Ey, you didn't answer my question."

"Huh?" Peaches asked, looking down at him. She was twice as big as him, though that did little to intimidate the lunatic weasel.

"Wot are you three doin' here? I thou' I destroyed th' bridge."

"Princess here wandered with us to a cave and we ended up going down...then it caved in and we had to keep going. Somehow, we ended up down here." Crash said slowly, looking over at Rudy who was now struggling valiantly with the vines. "Um, are you sure Rudy's secure?"

"Secure's'long as that vine holds."

"That vine's gonna break in about two seconds." Crash said softly.

As if Crash was psychic, the vine snapped, releasing Rudy from his bindings.

Now allowed freedom of movement, Rudy shook his head as if to rid of an annoying fly and glared down at them, maw set in a silent growl.

Peaches sighed, "Great. Now I get to tell mom and dad I was put in danger."

"Not our fault!" Crash and Eddie said in unison almost instantly, looking nervous.

"Well, I _did_ say that going in the cave was a bad idea!" She argued, wanting to have the last say.

"You could have stopped us!" Eddie argued back, backing away from Rudy once more.

"You SHOULD have stopped us!" Crash corrected his brother.

"Like I could have!" Peaches snapped, "I can't control you!"

"QUIET!" Buck yelled, swinging Rudy's attention down at him and silencing the three arguing family members. "Rudy, ya not gonna be eatin' these three." he said sharply to the dinosaur.

The albino Baryonyx gave a skeptical look, as if to say, _'And how exactly are you going to keep me from eating them, you insane weasel?'_

"Wot, you don' think I can stop ya?" Buck continued, "Stopped ya before, I can stop ya again."

Peaches swore she saw the dinosaur roll his eyes.

"Wot? You don' believe me?"

Rudy stared at him.

Crash and Eddie tugged on Peaches' feet and she started backing away as quickly as she could get away with, holding her breath.

"I ain't kiddin' aroun' Rudy." Buck continued, "S'Not like you been able to eat _me_ yet."

Rudy made to chomp down on him, but Buck was quicker. He jumped out of the way, skidding to a stop to the right. "Well tha' wasn' very nice, was it?" He chastised.

Rudy scoffed and made to bite him again, ever-unsuccessful.

Peaches, Crash, and Eddie watched from the underbrush that they had managed to reach, watching Buck dodge Rudy with an ease that made Peaches' eyes widen.

"Wow...no wonder you worship him. He's amazing," she noted, watching Buck and Rudy dance some sort of messed up, strange dance that had no real rhythm but was mesmerizing all the same.

"We don't _worship_ him..." Eddie said, clinging to his brother.

Peaches resisted the urge to say "you should have seen yourselves", instead leaving her eyes glued to Buck's fluid, easy movements, as if dodging a dinosaur twenty times his size was the easiest thing in the world.

The twins gave out gasps as Buck dodged an amazing snap by Rudy, his dagger suddenly coming into play as it flashed into view in his hand. He slashed at Rudy, who snorted as if to say _'My own tooth, you can't hurt me with that.'_ then his eyes got a gleam in them, _'though I am taking it back,'_ seemed to be what he was saying.

"Ohh, you wan' this back do ya?" Buck smirked, waving the knife tauntingly in front of the Baryonyx. "Well, ya're gonna hafta come 'n get it, aren't ya?"

Rudy growled, deep and menacing.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Buck retorted, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Why isn't he afraid?" Peaches asked in a small voice.

"...'Cause he's insane." Eddie finally said, and Crash nodded. Peaches couldn't blame them for being hesitant.

"If ya wanna scare me, Rudy, stop growlin' and catch me already!"

The fight lasted about five minutes, and resulted in Buck sporting a triumphant grin as Rudy was, again, tied up.

"'Ey, where'd ya go? We need ta ge' outta here before he breaks free again!"

Peaches, Crash and Eddie poked their heads out of the foliage, the twins' eyes wide and adoring again and Peaches' eyes slightly wary. She didn't like the fact that this weasel could take down any of them easily if he so chose.

As if Buck could read her mind, he smiled and said, "No need ta be so cautious, lass. I won't hurt ya." He then got serious, eyeing them all. "We need ta get you all back up to th' surface." He paused, then thoughtfully added, "...Again."

Crash and Eddie grinned sheepishly and Peaches resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Suddenly, Crash grinned, "We actually get to show you Dinotopia, Princess!" he nudged Peaches. Eddie grinned as well and added, "The place of your birth. Hey, Buck, we've got to show her the Plates of Woe and the Chasm of Death! We've just GOT TO."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose, if it's on th' way, then we could."

Crash and Eddie cheered and thanked him as Peaches sighed. Her uncles were such fanboys...**(A/N: The authors totally agree...)**

"Wait." she said suddenly, "Chasm of Death?" she asked, "That doesn't sound like it would be fun."

"Oh, it's the funniest thing you'll die from." Buck rolled his eye, "We tried to call it the 'Big Smelly Crack'. But that had dinos wanting to go down in it to see how smelly it was and adding to the bodies, which we couldn't have of course."

Peaches gave the weasel a look that said, _'my respect for you just went up.'_

He flashed her a grin, then said, "Well, come on lads, _lass_, let's ge' a move on." He started walking forward, seeming not to care if they followed or not.

They tailed after him, Crash and Eddie crouching on Peaches' back while she walked a couple feet behind Buck.

Buck had this kind of almost-strut, moving in a way that said "I own this place and there's nothing you can do about it". It surprised her, really. You'd think that, since he was a weasel, he'd be more...scared, more nervous.

Following behind the confident weasel, she listened to Crash and Eddie talking to each other again, excited whispers that she knew Buck could probably easily hear. She didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes this time. If anything, she'd probably die of embarrassment at her uncles' antics. She absently wondered if he was smirking or simply ignoring them.

She hoped he was ignoring them.

As they walked, her thoughts wandered. Were her parents worried? Did they even know that she was missing yet? How long had they been down here anyway? And, how would her parents react toward her current position?

Following a weasel that was certifiably insane, while her uncles did little more than gush over his greatness (she still thought they were being stupid). Not the best position to be in, she thought.

She looked around as she walked along, taking in the sight of a million plants she didn't know the names of, and wondering if she'd be as insane as Buck was before this trip was over.

...Probably.

* * *

**Faithers: ...No one is allowed to kill us for leaving off there. Believe me, if you don't believe her, that was the best place we came to to leave off.**

**Amethyst: Yeah. Otherwise, we woulda had a boring ending about how they camped for a night. Boooring.**

**Faithers: And Crash and Eddie would just be doing more fanboying.**

**Amethyst: Yeah.**

**Faithers: By the way, I have a rigged quarter. It always lands heads -is still trying to make it land on tails-. Also, I'm probably about as insane as Buck in my story is at the moment.**

**Amethyst: STILL?! Geez. XD**

**Faithers: Yes, still. It's RIGGED I TELL YOU! RIGGED!**

**Amethyst: Wow. The quarter REALLY wanted you to start.**

**Faithers: Either that or your psychic-ness returned for three seconds telling you to choose heads.**

**Amethyst: Apparently. XD**

**Faithers: Well, we've dabbled in insanity for long enough today. I need food. And you need sleep. And Buck needs a break. And Crash and Eddie are still fanboying at him backstage.**

**Amethyst: *yawn* really? Wow. Talk about dedicated. XD**

**Faithers: I know! Either dedicated or obsessed, I'm not sure what to call it.**

**Amethyst: Half and half, perhaps?**

**Faithers: Maybe. But anyway, we fondly bid you adieu for today. Well, maybe not fondly. Unless you're Locrian-Mode, then it's a very fond adieu.**

**Amethyst: I wonder how many people are actually still reading this...Anyway, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faithers: RAWR~! We're Ba-a-a-a-ack!**

**Amethyst: BEWARE!**

**Faithers: FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! ... sorry. Danny Phantom fangirl in me just went loco.**

**Amethyst: OMG you watch that too?!**

**Faithers: OMG! -squee- ANOTHER PHANGIRL!**

**Amethyst: Aye.**

**Faithers: I'm not even gonna say the joke 'coz now I know everyone's thinking it. ;D**

**Amethyst: XD yeah. Anyway, sorry it's been a few days since we've updated! I wanted to see the movie again (I SAW IT AGAIN TODAY WHOO!) before I started writing anymore so that I had a...better idea of things, so to speak.**

**Faithers: And I WANTED to work on my main focus story (Which has been liberally ignored... I feel so irresponsible) ._.**

**Amethyst: And I also wanted to write something on Avery...whom I am not telling you about because that would be a spoiler. =D**

**Faithers: -holds hand up to mouth as if telling a secret- I pulled her away from writing that one. =P**

**Amethyst: Yeah...I still need to get that done...AFTER this, of course.**

**Faithers: So you all know the drill! We own nothing, yada yada yada. Let's get started on chapter three, shall we?**

**Amethyst: Roger!**

**

* * *

**

Scrat looked around, his eyes narrowing slightly as he deadpanned his glare at the greenery around him. Not _this_ place again. _This_ was where he met _Scratte_, and _she_ had been a little steal-happy with _his_ acorn.

Speaking of which, she _still_ had it. And she was up on the surface. With HIS acorn. How was he supposed to get all the way back up there? He couldn't fly like she could.

Scrat banged his head on a few of the rocks strewn around him and growled to himself, before noticing the shadow standing over him. He turned and his eyes widened.

A Velociraptor stood over him, its teeth gleaming menacingly, yellow eyes narrowed. It growled, a low rumbling in its throat, inching closer.

He gulped, brown eyes widening in horror. His acorn forgotten (for the moment) he let out a scream and started running as fast as he could. Which would have probably put the Roadrunner to shame.

Falling into its role of Coyote, it made a loud shriek and ran after him, quickly gaining velocity, its feathers helping the speed. If Scrat could just get to that tree...

A squeak escaped his lips as a shadow passed over him when he jumped onto the tree. An all too familiar shadow. Holding another all too familiar shadow. He didn't wonder how or _why_, but Scratte had brought his acorn down here. Probably to taunt him with it.

He didn't have _time_ for this. He was in potentially mortal peril and she was coming to taunt him again? Didn't she have anything better to do?

The acorn shadow suddenly fired away from the Scratte shadow, and he realized with a jolt that it was going to hit the raptor...she was sacrificing the _acorn_ for _him_! He would have been touched...

...Had it not been his acorn.

His eyes widened. HIS ACORN!

Frantic, he tried to think of a way to save it.

He ricocheted off the first tree he came across and went flying over the raptor, grabbing the acorn as he passed and jetting away the way they had come.

Shaking its head, the raptor snarled and shot after him once more. It was getting exceedingly tired of this game of chase, and it was _hungry_, and so help it, it was going to _eat_.

Scrat let out another pitiful scream as he ran, his acorn curled in his arms. The shadow from before was following him again.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He jumped up the side of a tree and grabbed onto Scratte's tail, ignoring her surprised yelp. Holding on for dear life, he looked imploringly at the female. Her eyes softened slightly and she turned again, flying away from the raptor.

Once they landed on a safely high precipice, they stared at each other. Well, Scrat stared at Scratte. Scratte was staring at the acorn. Scrat held the nut closer to his chest, as if to say, "Mine!"

Scratte pouted, as if trying to say, "I risk my life for you and this is the thanks I get?!"

Indecisive, Scrat looked from his precious acorn to Scratte. He loved his acorn, but Scratte _did_ save his life. Then again, she was always trying to steal his acorn. But they'd had such a good time together...But on the other hand...

He growled and threw the acorn down to the ground, managing to hit a sharp rock. The acorn split in half perfectly.

He blinked, then looked back up at Scratte.

Well, this certainly was a turn of events.

He picked up the piece closest to him and held it out to her, when he saw her reaching for the other piece. She looked surprised, then looked down at the piece she was holding and held it out to him.

Maybe they could get along after all...

* * *

"Manny?" Ellie asked, her expression worried. "Have you seen Peaches? I sent Crash and Eddie to go look for her a few hours ago, but they haven't come back yet..."

Manny looked over, "I tried to talk to her..." he muttered, "but she stalked off. I haven't seen her since then."

Diego looked up from his catnap and frowned, "Peaches isn't around?"

Ellie shook her head, her worry increasing. "No. I don't know where she's gone...Sid, have you seen her?"

Sid shook his head, looking up at her. "Nuh-uh."

Diego stood. "Bet I can find them. With our luck they just started exploring somewhere and haven't come back yet."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "With our luck, they could be back down in that Dinotopia with Buck."

* * *

Buck was quite enjoying himself, thank you very much. He hummed and laughed at some of the comments of Crash and Eddie as he set up some shelter, working with ease for the survival for the three surface dwellers.

"And THEN..." Crash said, pausing for dramatic effect, "that squirrel thing landed in my arms!"

"And I got hit on the head with an acorn." Eddie added.

Peaches rolled her eyes. "You honestly enjoy this?"

"Yes, actually." Buck said, grinning at her. "It's nice, really. Being acknowledged for something that I did right. Not quite used to it..." He paused, looking briefly as if he though he'd said too much, then added, "But it's pleasant all the same."

Peaches looked at him, "What do you mean...not used to it?"

He shook his head, making a kind of shooing gesture with his hand. "Never mind tha', uh...Fruity. Nothin' important. Wanna help me with this? Give ya somethin' ta do."

Buck was hiding something, and though Peaches was curious as to what, she didn't want to pry. It wasn't any of her business. So, instead, she accepted his offer – after correcting him ("My name is Peaches,") of course – and helped him with the shelter while Crash and Eddie continued with their ridiculous stories.

"So you gonna tell us about the clamshell story?" Eddie asked finally as the shelter was complete.

"Innit a li'l late fer tha'?" Buck smirked, "I's time ta bed down."

Crash and Eddie made whiney "awww..." noises before relenting, curling up next to Peaches while Buck kept watch.

After she was sure that her uncles were asleep, Peaches looked up at Buck. "Hey, aren't you tired?"

Buck looked back at her, "I c'n ask ya th' same thing." he grinned.

"Well, yeah, but..." she paused, "Well, won't you be tired tomorrow? I mean, if you're going to stay up all night..."

Buck looked away, "Adren'line has a grea' side effect o' makin' ya not be tired. An' being where we are, I get a lo' of i'."

She wanted to ask more, but she decided to let it go. She knew it wasn't any of her business, so no matter how interested she was, she wouldn't push him for answers. She barely knew him, anyway. "Well...G'night."

"Nigh' lass." he smiled slightly to her then went back to watching for dinosaurs.

* * *

"Come on lads, lass, time ta ge' a move on."

Peaches opened her eyes and groaned, looking at an all too happy Buckminster. How could he be this happy when he had no sleep?

Crash and Eddie were suddenly awake and bouncing around her trying to be the first to wake her up. She promptly closed her eyes again and groaned, "Why me...?"

"C'mon Princess!" Crash said, poking her relentlessly.

"Yeah, Buck says get up!" Eddie added, opening one of her eyelids determinedly.

"And remember Rule #1!"

"Always listen to Buck!."

"I beg to differ." she grumped, "He never said to get up. He said it's time to get a move on, there's a difference."

Crash and Eddie shared a puzzled look. "There is?"

"Sure there is." Peaches said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, guys. Get up, and le's go." Buck said, rolling his eyes, albeit fondly.

Peaches stuck out her tongue, "See, THAT's what I'll respond to if you want me to get up." She pushed herself to her feet, smirking.

Still looking befuddled, the twin possums clambered onto their niece's back once more.

Buck smiled fondly at the antics of the three, turning his face so they wouldn't see it as he started to walk, "We'll have ta head throu' the Cave o' No Return first. You'd best stick close, ya hear?" he smirked.

They would _love_ the Cave of No Return.

* * *

**Amethyst: Ooo, the Cave of No Return. That sounds fun. =D**

**Faithers: But what is it, you ask?! Well, in all technicalities, it's actually my room...xD**

**Amethyst: Definitely sounds like it, from what I've heard. XD**

**Faithers: GAH MY INTERNET HATES ME.**

**Amethyst: Kinda like my drink hates me. Diet Root Beer not only doesn't taste very good, but it makes you thirsty-ER. DX**

***Faithers disconnected!***

***Faithers reconnected!***

**Faithers: WHAT THE BEEP?!**

**Amethyst: Poor you. Ahm sleepeh. *yawn***

**Faithers: Ahm eaten. Shall see soon, yes?**

**Amethyst: Riiight. Well, shall we end this chappie?**

**Faithers: Right. Before my internet starts to su- -FAITHERS DISCONNECTED AGAIN-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faithers: *takes a deep breath and lets out a fangirl squee* I WANT THE BUCK PLUSHIE!**

**Amethyst: SO DO I!!! But I have no moneh. D=**

**Faithers: I have moneh but I doubt my parents would let me get it. -.-'**

**Amethyst: Maybe when my grampa gives me thirty dollars in a few days I'll get each of us one Buck plushie. xD**

**Faithers: And for you readers who might not know what we're talking about, the Ice Age 3 website has MERCHANDISE. And BUCK IS A PLUSHIE.**

**Amethyst: I wonder what his reaction to that would be...XD**

**Buck: *appears* O.O But I was jus'... I was jus' a' Lava Falls!**

**Faithers: BUCK! *hugs* You are now a plushie.**

**Amethyst: BUCK!!! Wow, Faithers, you're good.**

**Faithers: Again, Author's authority. You can learn it too. **

**Buck: -.-**

**Amethyst: So Buck will now be joining us at the top of the chapters?**

**Faithers: As long as we can keep him here.**

**Buck: *Trying to escape***

**Amethyst: *grabs Buck and holds him* He is a very big Weasel. =D**

**Buck: Lemme go! *squirms***

**Faithers: *tickles him under the chin* Aww, won't you stay for a while?**

**Buck: -.- *his leg twitches uncontrollably as he is tickled***

**Amethyst: I have beef. And rice. Want some? =D**

**Buck: O.O Food?**

**Faithers: Food and protection.**

**Buck: ... *uncertain face* Ya won' torture me?**

**Amethyst: Nope! =D**

**Faithers: Not at all! We'll just... play Crash and Eddie when around you.**

**Amethyst: And since you don't seem to mind THEM...**

**Faithers: To ensure this little conversation doesn't take up too much space, we'll be chatting behind the scenes. Now here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Buck led the two possums and the mammoth teen through the Jungle of Misery, pointing different things out as he went along. Caves in the rock wall to their left that would have been impossible to see, the different plant eating dinosaurs they passed by, and three or four of the giant butterflies.

"This is so amazing!" Peaches said in awe, looking excitedly around her. She could hardly believe what was right in front of her. This was everything she had always dreamed of seeing, and now she was actually _here_!

Crash and Eddie were looking around excitedly as well, both trying to outdo each other on exclamations.

"We didn't go through this part of the Jungle of Misery before!" Crash said excitedly, looking around.

"Yeah, it's completely different from the path _we_ took last time!" Eddie agreed.

"'S right," Buck said, staring ahead with a grin, "we weren't goin' this way las' time. See 'im?" He pointed his knife over to a Brachiosaur, whom was calmly eating to its heart's content, "Tha' there's th' guy you slid down. Rememba?"

"Oh yeah!" the twins said in unison, watching the Brachiosaur.

Peaches was watching the dinosaur as well, wondering how it had gotten to be so big. "I feel so...puny." She said, staring up at the large creature with wide green eyes.

"Yeah." Crash muttered, chuckling, "How do you think we feel, Princess?"

"We feel puny around you!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You're just short." She replied, rolling her eyes. "So, why exactly is it called the 'Jungle of Misery'? Is it just a random name you came up with to make it sound cool?"

"Well..." Buck thought a moment as he walked ahead of them, "Th' plants tend ta make i' qui' mis'r'ble here..." He tossed a grin over his shoulder.

"Oh...I think they're pretty."

"They may be pretty, Fruity, but some 'a 'em are dangerous."

"Yeah!" Crash agreed. "Manny and Diego almost got eaten by one."

"But Buck saved them." Eddie said, nodding.

"A plant?" Peaches raised an eyebrow, "They almost got eaten by a plant?"

"Well o' course! 'f 't'weren't for me, they'd 'ave been bones!" Buck responded with a laugh.

They proceeded through the jungle, Buck occasionally pointing out more interesting things that he had happened upon during his time there. The twins "ooo"'d and "ahhh"'d at almost everything he pointed at while Peaches admired in silence. There were so many plants and trees and tons of other things that she had never seen before. No snow, no cold, no dead trees; nothing that was familiar to her.

And she loved it.

Eventually the more dense jungle areas fell away and they were walking over rock toward a rock wall, Buck still pointing things out but this time with more amusement as Crash and Eddie started shooting questions at him.

"What IS that?"

"Where'd it come from?"

"Hey, hey, Buck, what's that thing?"

"Ooo, look at that!"

"Still enjoying this?" Peaches asked, rolling her eyes once more at her uncles' enthusiasm.

"Amusin'ly, yeh." Buck laughed, "No' offen 'm look'd up at. Bein' short, 'n' all."

She went back to listening to her uncles shoot random questions faster than Buck could answer, not catching the double meaning in his words.

As they neared the rock wall, she noticed the long, winding line of cracks that went up from a cave, as if the rock were weak there.

"Welc'm ta the Cave a' No Return!" Buck intoned, "Stick close, now."

"Why's it called the 'Cave of No Return'?" Peaches inquired, walking a little closer to their guide as they entered the dark cave. She wanted to know if she had anything to really worry about, or if Buck just named it that to make it sound intimidating.

"Cos the last few who came thru' here, di'nt return." Buck said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "O'ly been thru' here once. Way back when. Before you two came here." he nodded toward Crash and Eddie, "Guess wot'evah lives here moved in afta that li'l visit."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Peaches asked, beginning to get nervous.

"Nope!" Buck said cheerily, continuing through the cave. "'S gonna get a li'l dark in here, so watch yer step."

Crash and Eddie shared a glance just before all the light disappeared.

"'A Little Dark'?" Peaches asked quietly, looking around, "I can't see anything!"

"'S why I said watch yer step. And stay close."

Peaches didn't think this was a very good idea, but followed Buck all the same. It's not like she had anywhere else to go, anyway.

* * *

Diego stopped in front of the rocky landslide, confused, "Think they might have gone in?"

"I don't doubt it." Manny said slowly.

"It's sealed," Ellie said, "are you sure?"

Diego nodded, "Has to be, the trail leads up to this point."

"I wouldn't try ta ge' in there if I were you." A voice came from behind them. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Buck?" Ellie said, turning around.

The black-furred Weasel winced slightly, but covered it with a nonchalant look. "Nope."

Diego looked over the weasel, frowning, "You sounded just like him. So if you're not Buck, who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He countered, raising an eyebrow, leaning casually against a rock, arms crossed.

"Why do you want to know?" Diego frowned.

"I was here first." He replied, shrugging.

"You were here first?" Ellie said sarcastically. "_We_ asked first."

"Well tha's not much of a reason."

"Neither is yours." Manny pointed out.

"'S a perfectly good reason." The Weasel said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So is ours." Diego stated, "Because it's basically the same as yours."

"I'll tell ya who I am if you tell me who you are." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You act too much like Buck for me to trust that." Manny rolled his eyes. "Now either tell us your name or the reason you think we shouldn't go down there."

The Weasel frowned, then shrugged. "Name's Avery. And everyone who's evah gone down there so far hasn't come back. If whoevah you're lookin' for went tha' way, then I doubt you'll find 'em, alive or dead. If ya ask me, you should jus' walk away now and forget it."

Manny frowned, "Oddly I don't feel inclined to listen to that advice, seeing as my daughter's down there."

"Well...she's dead. So sorry. Now go back where ya came from before you all die as well." Avery said, not one trace of sympathy in his voice. The flicker of emotion in his eyes was only noticed by Ellie, who frowned. Had something happened to him?

"Hmm." Diego sounded considering, "That sounds similar to what Buck said back when we were looking for Sid...of course we got _him_ back..." he grinned.

"I think we'll take our chances." Manny decided, moving some of the rocks as he spoke.

Avery frowned. "Wait!" They stopped, looking back at him. "You...You've been down there before?"

"Yeah, 'course." Diego said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Avery paused, thoughtful, then said, "Could I possibly...come with you?"

Manny paused, "Why?"

"Jus'...'cause. I wanna know wot's down there." Avery said, averting his gaze.

Ellie leaned in to whisper to the others, "I think we should let him come."

"How come?" Sid asked, eyeing Avery.

"It's just a feeling." Ellie said, looking at Manny in particular. "Just trust me. I think it'd be a good idea."

Manny sighed, "I got a feeling I'll come to regret this sometime or another...but fine."

Avery perked up. "So, I c'n come?"

Diego shot a look at Manny before rolling his eyes, "You can come."

Avery grinned, shooting Ellie a grateful look. "'Ey, you still haven't told me who you all are." He pointed out, watching Manny lift some more rocks out of the way.

"The names Manfred, call me Manny." Manny said as he threw a few more rocks away.

"Diego." the saber intoned, ignoring the weasel.

"I'm Ellie," The female mammoth said lightly. "And that's Sid."

"Hi." Sid said, waving.

"Manny, Diego, Ellie and Sid. Nice ta meet ya all." Avery said. He looked up at Manny. "So, who exactly are you lookin' for, anyway?"

"Our daughter." Manny gestured to himself and Ellie, "Peaches. And Ellie's brothers, Crash and Eddie."

"There are more of you mammoths?" Avery asked, both eyebrows raised. He hadn't seen one in a while, let alone five.

"Just Peaches, actually." Diego stated. Let the weasel figure _that_ one out without having to ask.

Avery blinked, looking up at Ellie in question.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Amethyst: That didn't take very long, eh?**

**Faithers: Nope, not long at all! See, Buck, that's all you have to put up with... that and our spazziness, and you get food!**

**Buck: Well... it migh' be worth i'...**

**Amethyst: Ya just hafta deal with Avery being in the story, that's all. ^^**

**Buck: ... -.- Guess I ca' take tha'.**

**Faithers: That and, er, we're totally going to gush over your plushie until we can get it.**

**Buck: -.-' Anythin' ELSE?**

**Amethyst:...Randomne-OOO, A GIANT BUTTERFLY!**

**Faithers: I WANT IT! *chases the giant butterfly with a butterfly net***

**Amethyst: I WANT IT TOO!!! Just to irritate my mom, who hates Butterflies. =D**

**Buck: O.O**

**Faithers: Hey Buck, can you end the chapter? We're kind of bus-OH LOOK IT HAS FRIENDS!**

**Amethyst: YAY!!! *gets bigger net***

**Buck: -.-' Well then... They'll be back nex' time, and unf'rt'natly, so'll I. *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Buck: Allo there! Th' two others ah still chasin' those giant bu'erflies, but they ask'd me ta open it up here. 'Till they realize th' intro has started, I'll be providing entertainment.**

**Faithers: LIAR! *tackles him* We caught the butterflies. You just wanted to steal the spotlight!**

**Buck: Eh, s'wot I do.**

**Amethyst: *tosses Buck a meatball* We're back! =D**

**Faithers: And because we're back, you know what that means?**

**Buck: Mo' food? *eating the meatball***

**Amethyst: Well, that, and another chapter! And more randomness. You can never have enough randomness. A good dose of insanity is a perfect way to start the day, eh?**

**Faithers: Aye.**

**Amethyst: Eye?**

**Faithers and Buck: AYE-AYE! *high five***

**Amethyst: XD nice. Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the Dinosaur...*has been playing that song non-stop***

**Faithers: It was a night like this, forty million years ago!**

**Buck: ...Righ'... I sense they'll be ent'rtained by tha'... so here's th' chapta'.**

**

* * *

**

Scrat didn't like this. He did not like this at ALL.

Shortly after he and Scratte had called a truce, a new squirrel had shown up. Skrit had brown fur and big green eyes that, after a while, Scrat noticed that Scratte seemed to get lost in.

Scrat was left in the background, brooding. He had gone through a lot to get part of his acorn back (and get on Scratte's good side again), but this was ridiculous! Scratte seemed infatuated with Skrit, just as Scrat had been infatuated with her.

He sat with his back against a tree, fiddling with the stick in his paws, sighing dejectedly. Maybe "had been" was the wrong tense...

He heard giggling, and looked around the tree to see Skrit talking to Scratte. The female squirrel seemed to be enjoying herself, batting her long eyelashes at Skrit seductively. Scrat tightened his grip on the stick until it broke, growling.

He was going to have to do something about this. It would probably kill him, but he would get Scratte back. Skrit could go find some other squirrel.

* * *

As her eyes adjusted, Peaches looked around the damp cave with interest. The only time she had ever really been in a cave before was the one they went through to get here. She could just see Buck's silhouette in front of her, and tried to "stay close" while simultaneously looking around their dark surroundings.

Crash and Eddie were clinging to her fur, and she could feel them shifting as they turned their heads this way and that. She realized with a start they could see everything around them. She whispered up to them, "What's it look like?"

"Nothing particularly amazing," Eddie replied, "just a bunch of rocks."

"But some of them are shaped really cool," Crash added. "The one to our left kinda looks like a face."

"What kind of face?" Peaches asked curiously, staring off to the left and trying to make herself see what her uncles obviously could.

"Like, a stubby snout and closed eyes, small nostrils, and long, sharp teeth." Crash described it, making Eddie swing his head around to look at it.

"Kinda looks like a snake." He commented.

"Cool." Peaches said. "What's on the ceiling?"

"Uhh..." Eddie looked up. "It looks like...I dunno, lots of cracks or something?"

"Tha's called Box Work. I's a natural but rare formation." Buck informed them, looking up at the rock above them.

Peaches looked around again, her foot hitting something. "Ow!"

"Oh, watch it Princess! That was a stalagmite!" Crash said.

"What are you talking about? CLEARLY that's a stalactite!" Eddie confronted his brother.

"It's coming out of the GROUND, Eddie! Stalagmite!"

"But it connects to the CEILING! Stalactite!"

"Wou' you both be _quiet_?" Buck snapped at them, "'S a Stalagmite, now stop arguin'!"

"Told ya so." Crash stuck his tongue out at Eddie.

Peaches rolled her eyes as Eddie hmphed. Then she spotted something. "Hey, how're we gonna get down _there_?"

They were standing at the edge of a high-up precipice overlooking the rest of the – rather large – cave. There was no way they could jump down and not get skewered by the stalagmites sticking up from the bottom.

"That stone slide over there would work." Eddie pointed out, sticking out his tongue at Crash who had just opened his mouth. Crash frowned at him and blew a raspberry back.

"Good eyes, lad. Le's do i'." Buck said, walking over to it. It looked slippery, and when he felt it, it was smooth. Perfect.

Peaches walked up behind him, "You're sure it's safe?"

"Wasn't sure th' cave was safe, why'd I think this is?" Buck pointed out.

As he jumped and slid down, she felt like banging her head on something. Instead, she mumbled exasperatedly and copied his move, closely followed by Crash and Eddie.

Once they reached the bottom, they found Buck leaning casually on his knife. "Ready ta go?"

Just as they were getting ready to start moving again, Crash noticed something. "Uhh...do...rocks usually...move?"

Buck frowned in confusion, "No, why?"

"Wasn't...that formation..." Eddie muttered, staring to the right, "...up _there_?"

Peaches turned her gaze to the right, still having trouble seeing but finding it a bit easier now. She could see the outline of the formation that Crash and Eddie had described up on the ledge above.

It _was_ moving.

"Um...I think we just found out why no one has returned..." She said, looking up at the giant head that was now towering above them. Whatever it was, it didn't look happy.

Buck let out an appreciative gasp, "Thou' I'd neva see one..."

"See what?" Peaches asked hysterically, looking at the insane weasel before returning her gaze to the thing that was probably going to eat them.

"Titanoboa Cerrejonensis." Buck murmured, his blue eye wide in excitement.

"What?!" Peaches asked in confusion.

"Comm'nly referred ta...as th' Giant Snake."

Giant snake?! They were going to be eaten for sure! '_This must be the face that we saw earlier..._' she thought.

"Why's it angry with us?!" Eddie squeaked.

"Looks like we jus' slid down 'is back."

It made a hissing noise, and Peaches, Crash and Eddie backed up into the wall.

Buck gave a manic grin, "Looks like you'll be my nex' opponen' then. When'ja move in? 'twoz after I came froo here." He hefted his dagger up and looked at the glowing gold eyes of the snake, "Course, that leaves qui' a few yea's fo' ya. Since I came froo here back in th' beg'nin'."

It hissed in reply, baring its long, dripping fangs at him moving its head closer to him. It had very sharp teeth lining both its upper and lower jaws, visible in the dim light showing through the tiny cracks in the ceiling.

Buck smirked, "I c'n handle ya." he lifted his dagger, baring his own sharp teeth, and continued. "'fter all, I face Rudy ev'ry day."

"Rudy isn't a giant snake..." Peaches mumbled to herself. "Rudy eats fish, not weasels."

"Don't worry, Princess," Eddie said, "Buck can handle himself."

"Yeah," Crash added, "he's faced T-Rexes before."

"T-Rexes aren't nearly as flexible." Peaches deadpanned, ever-pessimistic.

Eddie scoffed, "He's Buck! He can take it!"

Buck dodged a strike of the snake, landing a few feet away and moving again when the snake looked up, his eye narrowed in concentration.

"Look, you might think he's incredible and he can't be beaten," Peaches started, watching Buck dodge, "but he's not immortal. This thing could kill him." Especially since it was dark in there. And he didn't have unlimited room, either. All of the stalagmites and other rocks surrounding them made quick movements more difficult that if they were out in the open.

Crash and Eddie seemed skeptical until a pained grunt came from the 'amazing weasel', as he was slammed by the snake's snout into a stalagmite. Buck fell to the ground, wincing as he dodged the next strike, nowhere near as fluidly as he had been.

Crash and Eddie shared afraid looks.

"We've gotta help!" Crash decided.

"Yeah!" Eddie agreed.

As the twins started to distract the snake, Peaches resisted the urge to say "Told ya so". Now was definitely NOT the time to be a smart-alec. She grabbed some rocks and, using her trunk, threw them at the snake's head whenever it got too close to eating one of them.

Buck dodged another strike and made his way over to the wall where she was, limping with a pained look on his face, while the twins moved around and popped out from behind rocks, keeping the snake occupied. He leaned against the wall with a cringe, letting out a hiss of pain as he started prodding his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Peaches asked worriedly, trying to examine his injured foot.

"Prolly jus' a sprained ankle," he said, setting his foot down carefully, testing it, letting out another pained hiss. Then he seemed to get an idea. "'Ey, mind if I ride ya?"

"...Huh?"

"Ride ya, ya kno', like th' twins were."

"How will that help in this situation?" Peaches asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's not like we can just ride out of here with THAT THING!"

"Run aroun' th' stalagmites, we migh' jus' tie 'im up." Buck explained.

Peaches considered it. While it was dangerous, it was the only plan they had, and seeing as how Crash and Eddie couldn't keep up their game of "Whac-O-Possum" much longer without getting killed, it seemed to be the best option. "Alright, I guess that could work."

Buck climbed onto her back and called out to the snake after murmuring, "Jus' run. I'll direct ya." Peaches wasn't sure if it was a good idea to just run, but she didn't know what else to do, so she started running. The snake turned its attention on them.

"What are they doing?" Crash panted as he sat next to Eddie behind a rock, "They're gonna get themselves killed!"

"Buck must have a plan."

"I hope so..."

Peaches ran around and between stalagmites, going wherever Buck told her to, trusting him not to get her killed. She pushed all thoughts of doubt behind her because, as she really had no control over the situation, she couldn't really do anything anyway.

She just hoped that Buck knew what he was doing.

* * *

Diego paused as he moved to enter the cave, which Manny had finally cleared away. He glanced around at the others before taking a few steps in.

"Are you sure this is safe, guys?" Sid asked, looking around the cave nervously.

"We have to get them, Sid." Ellie said, looking down at the sloth.

"I know, but..." he paused, trying to find a way to word it. "...I have a very bad feeling about this..."

"He's rightcha know." Avery said, ears down. "This isn't exactly safe."

Manny frowned, "Well, safe or not, I'm going in." He walked after Diego who had wandered a few more steps into the cave.

Avery hesitated a moment before following them in, staying alert for anything that seemed particularly dangerous. "I s'pose I migh' as well ge' it ovah with..." He mumbled to himself.

Ellie looked down at him questioningly, but he didn't see it. Just what exactly had happened to him, anyway?

Diego let out an appreciative exhalation, looking around, "By the smell of this place, I'd say there are more than a hundred caves connected with tunnels in here. And there's a draft, one that isn't coming from the front entrance, either."

"Which means this leads out somewhere else." Manny concluded.

"And that must be where they ended up." Ellie added.

"Hopefully alive." Avery commented, reassuring himself. If they got through there alive, then maybe...

Diego went back to tracking mode, managing to find some small possum tracks and the larger mammoth tracks. He called to the rest of them, "I got them!"

Manny smiled in relief, "Think you can follow them?"

"I know I can follow them."

Unnoticed by everyone save for Avery, there were very old Weasel tracks off to the side, bigger tracks of something that appeared to be chasing the Weasel that ran through there. Whatever was chasing the poor thing was considerably larger.

Avery frowned at the sight, the memory of said Weasel very vivid in his mind.

Diego followed the tracks, coming to the same dead ends that the three had come to, while the others followed along. At some point, however, the draft seemed to have erased the tracks, because soon enough they were left with smooth ground and no indication of where the others may have gone.

At Ellie's suggestion, they moved down the tunnel to their right. Manny frowned again when he noticed the dark turning into a sort of gray.

"Is it just me or is it getting lighter?"

"There's an openin' down there." Avery pointed out, looking down the tunnel.

"I see it!" Ellie said, squinting. "They must have gone through there."

Diego walked ahead through the opening, letting out a laugh, "Hey Ellie, you remember the 'with our luck' comment you made? You were right."

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

Avery hopped ahead, looking out the entrance. "It's...beautiful."

Manny sighed, "Back here again," he shook his head, "Only this time without three of our herd..."

Diego rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Manny. We'll find them."

"How're we gonna do that? We don't have Buck with us, and just _look_ at this place! We'll get lost in no time." Ellie said in dismay. There was no way they'd find them.

Manny frowned, "Well, we might just have to take that chance. We're not going to find them if we just stand here."

* * *

Panting, Peaches skidded to a stop on Buck's command.

Crash and Eddie were watching them a few rocks away, and she made her way over to them while Buck surveyed his work from atop her back. "Did good wi' this one." he muttered, smirking.

The snake, which had followed them relentlessly as they weaved through the stalagmites, was tied into a knot. It hissed at them in anger, and was promptly ignored as Crash and Eddie jumped up onto Peaches back with Buck, and Peaches walked out of the cave, still out of breath.

"Bet tha's gonna put a damper on 'is pride, eh?" Buck chuckled as Crash and Eddie clambered onto Peaches and sat on either side of him.

"Dude! You tied him into a bow?" Crash asked as he looked back at the snake.

"That's awesome!" Eddie exclaimed.

Peaches rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to mutter about how she had done all the work.

Buck went back to checking his ankle, biting his lip and wincing as he prodded it. "Jus' sprained, thankf'ly," he murmured, setting it down again as he leaned back into the warmth of Peaches's fur.

"So, you're okay then?" Eddie asked hopefully, looking up at his idol with slight concern.

"Yup, I'll be fine, don' worry." Buck reassured them, expression nonchalant, as if it happened all the time.

Peaches sighed. If this little encounter was any indication of what Buck did every day, she didn't doubt that it _did_ happen all the time. She let out a quiet groan of exhaustion as she realized they probably hadn't even faced the worst of it yet.

* * *

**Faithers: THAT'S what I call an encounter. AND I STILL WANT THE BUCK PLUSHIE!**

**Amethyst: Apparently 'IceAgeLover' has one. D=**

**Faithers: DX Lucky.**

**Buck: -.-'**

**Amethyst: BTW: The reason I know what Box Work is, is 'cause I've been to Wind Cave. BE JEALOUS. BE VERY JEALOUS. =D**

**Faithers: *dramatic sigh* Don't you just hate people who brag? =P**

**Amethyst: *innocent* ^^**

**Buck: Why'd I sprain my ankle?**

**Faithers: For the sake of Dramatic Irony. (Yes I know that's not the actual definition of Dramatic Irony. -.-')**

**Amethyst: And I keep getting distracted by the TV. Animal Planet is very mesmerizing.**

**Faithers: xD Well, I guess that wraps up this chapter quite nicely. Do you agree, cohort in crime?**

**Amethyst: Aye, my amazing cohort in crime.**

**Faithers: *ignores the aye* And you, our captive?**

**Buck: Captive?!**

**Faithers: Anyway! Bye everyone! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faithers: YO! Sup.**

**Amethyst: Y0 peoplez.**

**Faithers: So we're writing. *points out the obvious***

**Buck: *rolls his eyes***

**Amethyst: Sorry, but I don't have any food for you at the moment, Buck. ^^;**

**Buck: =( Bu' I wan' food!**

**Faithers: *hands him a butterscotch* Here, sweets.**

**Amethyst: XD I want some!**

**Faithers: *hands Amethyst one as well before popping one into her mouth* So yah. Weh gunna jus' staht th' chapter!**

* * *

They day passed in a hazy blur. No one said much, instead preferring to admire the scenery in silence.

Diego had lost the tracks within fifteen seconds of finding them again, declaring there had been a fight near the cave that ruined the tracks.

"A fight?" Ellie asked, worry increasing tenfold. "Do you think they're okay?"

Diego frowned, "No way to tell, really. But the dirt over there is pressed down like a big weight had been lying there, and the actual scuff marks of the fight are mostly big footprints."

"Big footprints? So, that'd be th' mammoth then. Wot was 'er name?" Avery asked, frowning.

"Peaches." Manny muttered, looking around, "And Crash and Eddie would stick with her, so if they got away then we'll have to think like them." He looked toward Ellie, "You know them best, Ellie. What would they do in a situation like this?"

Ellie thought for a moment. "They'd probably go looking for Buck, if you ask me."

Manny nodded, "They probably would."

"So we search for Buck?" Diego asked for clarification.

"We search for Buck."

Then they had started walking in silence, a silence that had yet to be broken.

Avery frowned. Who was this 'Buck' they kept talking about? Surely it couldn't be the Buck _he_ was thinking of. There was no way he could still be alive...

...Right?

* * *

Night had fallen and the group bedded down, Manny and Diego falling asleep soon after Sid had. The trees and plants seemed to have fallen asleep as well, as everything was quiet.

Avery sat next to the small fire he'd made, his ocean blue eyes fixated on the flames, lost in thought. He was sure that he was alone, figuring that everyone was asleep.

Ellie watched him silently, wondering what he was thinking while he stared into the fire. She lifted her head, "You know, the others might not realize...but mothers notice things."

Avery was startled out of his fire-induced trance. He looked over to Ellie, expression that of a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "I...thou' you were asleep."

"Well I'm not." Ellie said softly, "So what's goin' on with you?"

He blinked. "N-nothin's wrong. Jus' thinkin's all."

Ellie let out a quiet chuckle, "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Avery grimaced in chagrin. "So uh...why you up?" He averted.

Ellie looked over at him, "You know what it's like to lose a kid?" she asked suddenly.

Avery stared at her, then winced and looked down. "Aye..."

Ellie nodded, "Thought so. I have a guess about the kid but you can deny or prove it true."

"Wot do ya mean?" Avery asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Ellie looked at him, "You react very subtly when anyone says Buck." she murmured, "Just enough to make me wonder."

"Ah...you saw tha', didja?"

Ellie nodded, "I saw it. I saw you tense slightly, I saw you wince, I saw the flicker of unease in your eyes." she looked over toward Manny, "It's the same things that I noticed in Manny since we found out Peaches was missing."

"I see..." Avery didn't really have much to say to that. He felt sorry for them, and he hoped that Peaches was alive and well, but he was never good with the sentimental stuff, so he merely stayed quiet.

"So how do you connect with Buck?" Ellie asked him, watching his reactions again.

Avery resisted the urge to wince, hoping to make his discomfort less obvious. "He was m' son. Oldest, actually."

Ellie raised an unbelieving eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"He was actually m' fav'rit kit. Used ta play with 'im all th' time, ya know? It was fun." He smiled at the memories of happier times, but it quickly faded. "But..."

"...but?" Ellie prompted when it didn't seem he was going to continue.

He fidgeted, getting steadily more uncomfortable. "But...well, I know i's kinda ridiculous, but he fell outta a tree once, he was really li'l ya know, I was teachin'im to climb, and I was s'posed to be watchin'im, bu' I got distracted, and I guess 'e was tryin' ta get my attention or somethin' and he fell..." He paused in his babbling, sighing and closing his eyes. "I was under th' impression that it was my fault, and that I was th' one tha' hurt 'im, so I...well, basically, I just stopped interactin' with 'im."

Ellie frowned, "That sounds like you were hurting him to protect him."

Avery winced, not bothering to hold back. "Well, I know tha' now. I was jus'...I dunno, I jus' didn' wan' ta hurt 'im again. But I didn' realize tha' I was hurtin'im more than I was protectin'im. I regret it now, but..."

"But you can't change it." Ellie nodded.

"Exactly." Avery agreed solemnly.

Ellie frowned, "Well, maybe you'll get a chance to make it better..." she offered, looking at the sleeping others, "Just like I know Manny wants to do with Peaches...since they argued right before she left with the twins..."

Avery looked perplexed. "How 'm I s'posed ta do tha'? 'E's dead."

Ellie smiled, "If he's the Buck I'm thinking about, he's not dead. Just...slightly unhinged."

Befuddled, Avery asked, "Weasel? Brown fur, looks jus' like me?"

"Talks just like you, blue eyes, crazy streak." Ellie added to his list, nodding.

Avery stared. "I was sure 'e was dead though...Dunno how he coulda escaped tha' thing...Are ya sure it was 'im?"

"I don't know any other weasels named Buckminster." Ellie said with a roll of her eyes, "What was chasing him?"

"A...Saber, if I rememba correctly." He cringed. "A really vicious Saber. Was prolly starvin'." He mumbled. "I dunno if it got 'im or if 'e got away...But I s'pose if you've seen 'im then he's alright...Right?"

"He was doing pretty well at surviving when we saw him..." Ellie mused, "Fighting and riding on Dinosaurs..."

Avery's eye twitched. "Say wot now?"

"He protected us from a giant white dinosaur he called Rudy, and on the way of helping us out he flew on one of the flyers, taking my brothers with him..." she grumbled the last bit, "As if they needed more reason to be excitable."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!...Whoa! You nevah mentioned _dinosaurs_."

"Okay, that little whoa freak-out sounded exactly like one of Buck's." Ellie looked perturbed, "And yeah...dinosaurs, down here, right now."

"O...kay...um...right..." He twitched. "Aaand...no one mentioned this...'cause?"

"Well, _I_ never thought about it, and if I didn't, they definitely didn't." She gestured toward the sleeping three.

"Right…" Avery said, taking it in. Real live _dinosaurs_? And Buck's been _living_ here, all this time?

* * *

It was night again, and Peaches was starting to really wonder about the brown weasel in front of her. He still wasn't going to sleep. This would be the second night in a row that he stayed up. She knew he must have been exhausted.

"Go ta sleep, lass." he said to her, not looking her way as he sharpened his knife.

"What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"Tol' ya before. Adren'line helps." Buck muttered, chipping away at a rock as he worked quietly. The cast he had made for himself out of cut leaves was impressive. He couldn't move his ankle if he tried with THAT thing on.

"But only if you're getting some." She said, giving him a skeptical look. "What about when we're just walking? Aren't you exhausted then? Maybe you should get some sleep."

Buck shook his head, putting down the rock and knife as he looked up at her, his one blue eye closing off the emotions there.

"Stubborn…" Peaches muttered. "Why not?"

"Someone has ta watch out f'r dinosaurs." Buck shrugged, "An' I can go a while wi'ou' sleepin'. Been up most nigh's anyway."

Peaches rolled her eyes. "You might be able to, but it's not good for you." She was growing steadily more concerned for his well-being.

"Hasn' hurt me ye'." Buck shrugged again, "Rather stay awake th'n...well..."

"What?" She pried, curious.

Buck looked back down at the rock and picked it and his dagger up again, biting his lip, "Le's jus' say...I don' do good wi' nigh'mares."

She frowned. "Nightmares? About what? The dinosaurs, or something else?" If she was curious before, then that was nothing compared to how curious she was now. What could possibly give the Almighty Buckminster nightmares?

Buck gave a somber smile, "Nah, no' th' dinos. No' even Rudy coul' give _me_ nigh'mares abou' dinos. Been around 'em too long to be 'fraid of 'em." He sighed, "Th' nigh'mares...are mem'ries." he looked at the bone and rock again, chipping off a large piece of rock.

"Memories?" She inquired, sitting up. She made it clear that she wasn't going back to sleep until she got answers by sitting next to him determinedly.

Buck seemed to have gotten the idea that she'd collapse from exhaustion soon enough, because he just as stubbornly stayed quiet, chipping at the rock until a definite form started making its way free. The long form looked a lot like him.

Well, if he was going to be difficult, then she'd give him a taste of his own medicine. She wasn't even that tired anyway; her mind was reeling with possibilities. What had happened in Buck's past that gave him nightmares? Could it have something to do with how he got down there?

The silence stretched on as Buck carefully started chipping out details, his eye half lidded as he scratched a mouth, nose, and tail onto the weasel form. Two eyes were chipped away next. Detail to the fur came next to last, and the actual last was the single tooth sticking from the mouth.

"Is that you?" She asked, looking down at the figurine in Buck's hand.

He looked up in surprise before looking back down at the figure he clenched, "Nah." he murmured, "No' me." He tossed it up in his hand, "My da'."

"Do you miss him?" She inquired, not taking her eyes off of the miniature model.

Buck frowned, "Neva paid much att'ntion ta me. Always dist'nt." he whispered sadly, raising his voice to answer Peaches's question, "Don' matter dos'it?"

"Sure it matters. He's your dad. I'm sure he cared."

Buck shrugged, "Neva showed i'."

Peaches frowned, looking up at the sky. Or, what appeared to be the sky. "Sometimes I think that my dad doesn't care about me."

Buck gave a chuckle, "Shoulda seen 'im before. Back las' time. 'E was all ova Ellie, wond'rin' if she was okay." the chuckle disappeared, "No' like my da'."

"Yeah, all over my _mom_." She said, sighing. "But, what exactly makes you think that your dad doesn't care? I mean, you're his son right? He has to care, at least a little."

Buck let out a 'psh' noise, looking at the figure in his hand again. He frowned as he tossed it up again, as if debating whether to throw it into the tree line or not. "Go ta sleep, Fruity." he said again, less forcefully.

For some reason, the less force made Peaches want to listen.

* * *

**Amethyst: All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chases the weasel, all around the mulberry bush- POP goes the weasel~**

**Faithers: I think it's "The monkey thought it was all in fun, pop goes the weasel".**

**Amethyst: I wouldn't know. xD**

**Faithers: Well I guess insanity does that to you then. REALLY DARK CHAPTER! *cheers***

**Amethyst: Whoo!!!**

**Buck: *getting annoyed by our cheeriness at the darkness***

**Faithers: You all know what to do, but before we go, we wish to confer one last tidbit of information we decided upon. Amethyst?**

**Amethyst: But I thought **_**you**_** wanted to tell them. After all, it **_**was**_** your idea.**

**Faithers: But **_**you're**_** the one who planted that idea in my head in the **_**first**_** place! **_**You**_** should tell them~!**

**Amethyst: No, **_**you**_** should tell them! You said that you wanted to.**

**Faithers: But I always feel like I'm stealing the spotlight from **_**you**_**! I've decided **_**you**_** should tell them!**

**Buck: ... *thinking: If they don't decide who tells, I'm going to say it.***

**Amethyst: But you **_**did**_** say that you wanted to be the one to tell them!**

**Faithers: But I couldn't! **

**Buck: Forge' it! They decided tha' Ellie has Maternal Instincts on Steroids.**

**Amethyst: *blink* eh? Oh…Well, now that **_**that**_**'s settled, see ya'll next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Faithers: *steals the Buck plushie* GRRRR. -_-**

**Amethyst: =D**

**Faithers: *bad mood because she still doesn't have one* GRRRR. -_-**

**Amethyst: My laptop keeps freezing up. -.-" BUT my new Buck plushie makes it better. ^^**

**Faithers: *stomps off to bug parents for Buck plushie* GRRRR! -_-**

**Amethyst: Well, seeing as how Faithers doesn't have much to say other than "GRRRR", here's the chapter! *throws Buck some beef to make up for last time***

* * *

Scrat couldn't take it anymore. He had been following Scratte and Skrit around, waiting for his chance to valiantly save Scratte from the brown squirrel, and all that was happening was that he was getting angrier by the second.

Which, obviously, wasn't very productive.

What was he supposed to do? Scratte seemed perfectly happy (this fact made him angrier-er), and it's not like he had a plan.

He watched Skrit watch Scratte, and he watched Scratte watch Skrit back. He felt like a shadow, witnessing everything that happened but unable to do anything but follow along. This frustrated him, because…

Hm. Why DID it frustrate him? He had gotten over his infatuation with the female squirrel, hadn't he? At least, that's what he had thought.

Scratte was making pretty eyes at Skrit...AGAIN. Scrat twitched as he watched them. Then he noticed Skrit's eyes drifting constantly down to the acorn half in Scratte's paws.

Oh that brown squirrel was going to PAY.

* * *

At first, Buck had insisted on walking on his own, saying that with his brace, he would be able to walk just fine.

Peaches, however, would not allow it. Being just as stubborn as Buck, she had picked him up with her trunk and promptly set him down on her back.

After much complaining on Buck's part, he had finally relented and merely instructed her where to go, still pointing out interesting things to Crash and Eddie as they moved.

Peaches was left wandering around in her thoughts, barely able to listen to Buck's directions and change course as he indicated. She thought about her parents. She thought about her other two 'uncles'. And she thought about the fight with her dad.

Where was he anyway? Was he worried? Did he know that she was gone yet? Surely he must, they'd been gone for two days now. Was he out looking for her, or waiting for her to come back? Was he-

"Fruity?"

She glanced around, looking at Buck over her shoulder, "Yeah?" she asked quietly, coming to a stop.

He turned to his fanboys. "Why don' you two find something to eat? You haven' eaten anythin' since ya got down here. Stay close, though."

They obliged, leaving Buck and Peaches alone. He looked at her. "Wha's troublin' ya?"

"You wouldn't talk last night, why should I talk now?" Peaches said stubbornly, though a part of her really hoped he came up with a good reason against it. She really needed to talk to someone.

"You needed ta sleep," he said matter-of-factly, "and it woulda been a long story. Teenage problems are much simpla."

Peaches sighed, "You needed to sleep too, you know." she frowned, "But...I was thinking about my dad...wondering if he was looking for me somewhere or something."

He paused, thoughtful. "I'm sure 'e's worried abou'cha, if tha' helps."

Peaches frowned, "I just...feel kinda guilty I guess. I'm probably worrying them all, and...well...I wish I could tell them I was sorry." she looked to the ground.

Buck tilted his head. "Wha' happened?"

"I had this big fight with my dad..." Peaches admitted, "And I didn't exactly make up with him before coming down here..."

"Ah, I see." He scooted up and leaned on her head. "Wish I could say I know wha' tha's like. Nevah go' into fights with my parents though. No point."

"Parent..._s_? You only ever talked about your dad. What was your mom like?" she asked curiously.

Buck smiled fondly. "'Er name was Nyota. She was really nice, and I coul' tell tha' she loved all 'a us, but…"

"But?"

"Well, wha' with fifteen kits, she was fairly busy. An'…" He sighed sadly. "She died givin' birth. Only one kit survived, but…Well, le's just say tha' she didn' live a very long life."

Peaches blinked, "That's...depressing."

He grinned. "My whole life is depressin', Fruity. Bu' as ya can see, I turned out jus' fine!"

Peaches had no response to that, out of trying so hard not to laugh at him. It was then that Crash and Eddie came back, sighing contentedly and lounging once they clambered back on her back.

* * *

Diego had started to notice that Manny was getting more and more determined as time passed. He was starting to get worried. If Manny kept getting worse, who knew what could happen?

The lingering doubt still sat there from the main knowledge that 'Guys don't comfort guys'. It's not that he didn't _want_ to comfort Manny…

…Okay, so, maybe that was it. He had no idea what to say. What COULD he say? "Hey Manny, sorry about your kid, but hey, cheer up, she's probably with Buck" wouldn't calm him in the least. He would get Ellie, but she was talking to Avery, and he didn't want to interrupt. And there was no way he was going to trust Sid with something like this. So, he supposed, it was up to him.

"So…" Diego started uncertainly. This was going to be much more difficult than he had originally thought.

Manny looked down on him, a surprised look on his face, "What is it, Diego?"

"…How're you doing?" A feeble attempt, but at least it was something.

Manny frowned, "Not great." he admitted. "I'm worried about Peaches."

"Well, is there anything I can do?"

"I doubt it." Manny offered a weak smile, "I just really want to find her..."

"Well, if it's any help, I'm sure she's fine." Diego said, smiling reassuringly at his larger friend.

Manny sighed, "I really hope so."

* * *

"So…" Avery started, looking up at his new friend. "Wot kinda dinosaurs are down here, anyway? Ya didn't specify."

"All sorts, really. We saw a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex, a giant white dino that was bigger than Mama T-Rex, little dinosaurs that were fast and had feathers on their heads, a big plant eater, an armored dinosaur with a club-like tail, flying dinosaurs..."

"I see…And, th' big white one, didn'cha say tha' Buck saved ya from it?" Avery asked, remembering their conversation from the previous night.

"Yeah. It was amazing to watch, really." Ellie smiled, "He danced out of the way of every blow, and managed to tie the giant up with vines then push him off a cliff into a gorge. It gave us enough time to get back to the surface..."

He couldn't hold in the breathy "wow" that escaped his mouth. His _son_ had done all that?

* * *

Buck had left a few moments before, his ankle having healed some and being able to support his weight, searching for food for the three surface dwellers. This left the family alone, and just before he headed out of earshot, he could hear Crash and Eddie starting to gush about him again. He smirked slightly and continued walking.

"Isn't he _great_ Princess?" Crash said, grinning up at her.

"Yeah, isn't he just _so awesome_?" Eddie added, jumping around, stabbing imaginary dinos with an invisible knife.

She rolled her eyes. "He's definitely something, I'll give him that."

Crash grinned, "And you haven't heard the story he told us last time, have you?"

"What story?"

Eddie and Crash shared a smirk, "He'll have to tell you himself, it was much better with him telling it."

She resisted rolling her eyes once more. "According to you two, _everything_ is better if Buck does it."

"Well it's true!" Eddie insisted.

She raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "Such _fanboys_…" She mumbled, shaking her head.

"You know you love us, Princess!" Eddie smiled sweetly, "We ARE your favorite uncles."

She sighed as she spoke, "Yes, yes, I do." She smirked. "Even if you ARE idiots."

"Oh now that hurt!" Crash pouted, "Why must you hurt us so?"

"We're much nicer to you than you are to us." Eddie noted, "It makes me wonder just how you treat Diego and _Sid_."

She only grinned innocently.

"Alright, mammals!" Buck said, reappearing with his arms full of various plants and fruits. "Eat up!"

Crash and Eddie immediately dug into the food that had been gathered, and Peaches smiled as she ate some of the berries. It was SO easy to wind her uncles up.

* * *

**Buck: Faitha's is still off growlin' somewhere.**

**Amethyst: Still? Sheesh. I told her I'd share. xD**

**Buck: *shrugs* She wants her own, app'rently.**

**Amethyst: Ah, I see. OH! Anyone who gets the Star Trek reference I made gets a cookie. Hint: Nyota Uhura. =D**

**Amethyst: Well...They have to specify as to exactly WHO she is and what role she plays. =D**

**Buck: ...I c'n hear 'em now... "Off ta Google!"**

**Amethyst: OI, NO GOOGLING. That'd be cheating. XD**

**Buck: No' like ya c'n stop 'em, 'xactly.**

**Amethyst: Points fer tryin'.**

**Buck: Well, tha' was th' chapta, I s'pose**

**Amethyst: *cuddles Buck plushie* see ya'll!**

**Faithers: *far away* GRRRRR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Faithers and Amethyst: *at the same time exactly* WELCOME!! *look at each other* You said what I said. No, you said what I said!**

**Faithers: STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!**

**Amethyst: YOU stop saying what **_**I**_** say!**

**Faithers: I'm not saying what you say, YOU'RE saying what **_**I**_** say!**

**Buck: *is not amused***

**Amethyst: I think we should stop before Buck gets annoyed…**

**Faithers: I think he's already there... ^^'**

**Buck: -.-**

**Amethyst: ANYWAY: SORRY people! It's been forever hasn't it? We're so easily distracted…**

**Faithers: That's in literal form... we were planning out this chapter, the conversation got changed to butterflies, and suddenly we were roleplaying something completely different from Buck Up.**

**Amethyst: It WAS really fun though…**

**Faithers: Yeah... *dreamy look***

**Amethyst: ****And so without further gilding the lily and with no more adieu, I give to you, the eighth chapter of **_**Buck Up**_**!**

**Faithers: See you at the end!**

* * *

Peaches wondered why she was following the deranged weasel again. They were apparently going to the "Chasm of Death", and her uncles seemed more excited...though she could detect a slight hesitancy as well.

"So, what exactly…IS the 'Chasm of Death'?" She asked, looking down at Buck with a mixture of curiosity and circumspection. She wanted to know what it was, but at the same time she didn't want to know what his response would be. She tried to tell herself that he would probably just exaggerate and that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but it did little to calm her nerves.

"Like I said befo'. We tried callin' it 'th' big smelly crack', but ev'ryone kept gigglin'."

She sighed and decided not to ask again. If he hadn't given her a straight answer by now, then he wasn't going to, and it would just make it easier if she were to just wait and see.

Even if she wasn't very fond of that idea.

Buck was striding on ahead with a wide grin on his face, the brace for his foot all but unnoticeable. He seemed more interested in the plants that were surrounding him than the fact that he unconsciously flinched every few steps.

Again, the thought that Buck was very confidant for a weasel crossed Peaches' mind. She could see it in his stride, the way he seemed to almost strut down the path, again like he owned the place. Well, in a way, he did, but that was beside the point. She still thought it was odd that, not only could he survive in this Isla Sorna, but he wasn't afraid at all. She wondered if it was merely because of his insanity or if he truly feared nothing.

Somehow, she suspected the latter.

Crash and Eddie were chattering again, about what she could only guess (what was that about a saber and a pinecone?). Her thoughts wandered again.

She really needed to stop thinking about her parents, her father in particular, but she couldn't help it. What if they tried to find her? What if they were down there right now, looking for her? What if, what if, what if. That's all that ran through her head. What if, what if, what if. She felt like screaming. What if, what if, what if.

She sighed, trying to focus on her surroundings. Maybe listening to Crash and Eddie babble excitedly for a while would calm her down.

"And he kept trying to get us, I remember that!" Crash was laughing, "Twisting and turning while we attacked him with the Pea shooters!"

Buck chuckled again, making "mmm" noises to give the appearance that he was impressed. He then turned around, looking up at Peaches and the twins. "Here we are! Chasm o' Death. You two already know wot ta do." He looked at Crash and Eddie. "Fruity, jus' hold your breath."

Peaches raised an eyebrow questioningly while the twins grinned at each other and jumped into the carrier. They both made big shows of taking deep breaths, before giving thumbs up to Buck.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, looking out at the thick cloud of green fog, and then down at all the skeletons below them.

"Jus' hol' ya breath, Fruity."

"I told you before, my name is Peaches..."

He blinked. "Right, sorry." He grinned. "Well, ge' in!"

She hesitated before doing as she was told, wondering if she would later regret this.

She should have known better. OF COURSE she was going to regret this.

Resisting the urge to sigh, she continued to hold her breath, slowly but surely running out of oxygen.

And, of course, about half-way through, they run into some "technical difficulties". She hoped it wouldn't take long for Buck to see what was wrong; she didn't know how much longer she could hold her breath.

The twins both shared a look that clearly said "Not again." She raised an eyebrow at them as Crash began clutching at his throat. Eddie held his paw over his nose and mouth, trying to keep the air in.

"AGH!" Eddie exclaimed, gasping. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Dude, you breathed it again!" Crash shouted. But something wasn't quite right. His voice was getting much higher-pitched than usual.

"Ah! Not again!" Eddie squeaked, his eyes watering as he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Why is it always _me_?" he let out a deranged giggle. Peaches saw Buck roll is eyes in annoyance.

"I dunno man, but you sound ridiculous!" Crash replied, laughing crazily. What _was_ this stuff anyway? Laughing gas?

"Me? Hah! You should hear yourself!"

"I DO hear myself! That's what's so funny!"

"I thought I was the funny one!"

"Who cares?!"

Peaches watched in confusion as her uncles cackled hysterically, and idly wondered how they could breath.

She felt herself nearly ready to burst when Buck turned around and smacked them both, before going back to what he was doing. It took all of her self control to keep from laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey Eddie..." Crash snorted, "Ever...Ever wonder why Buck went BACK last time?"

"All 'cause of Rudy's roar!" Eddie responded hysterically.

Buck rolled his eyes, his cheeks puffed out with air supply.

"Y-ya think that…maybe…he LOVES Rudy?!" Crash asked, sniggering uncontrollably.

Buck's eye twitched, his expression that of annoyance. Peaches could tell he was trying not to say anything.

"Maybe he does!" Eddie laughed. Buck was obviously losing his temper now. "You know what, I THINK HE DOES!"

"I DO NO'!" Buck snapped at them, his voice going up four octaves as the laughing gas set in. He let out a weak chuckle, his eyes widening.

They paused, staring at Buck. Peaches was just beginning to think that maybe the laughing bout was over…

When they started laughing even more hysterically than before.

She rolled her eyes and sighed mentally. It looked like SHE was going to have to get them to focus.

...Not likely to happen.

* * *

"Hey, anybody think that this place seems familiar?" Diego asked, looking around.

"That's what I thought about everything else we passed," Ellie said, "'cause everything looks the same."

"...Is that...laughter?" Sid asked suddenly, his head tilted to the side. Everyone paused, eyes widening as they realized that Sid was _right_, for once.

"That sounds like Crash and Eddie!" Ellie noted, hopeful. Perhaps this would be easier than they had originally thought.

"But..." Manny paused before continuing, "That sounds like... more than just them laughing. Could it be Peaches?"

"Nah, not high enough pitched." Diego noted, "I've heard her giggling, rare as it is these days, and it's much higher."

"Could it be Buck?" Ellie asked, making Avery twitch and look up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Never heard him laugh before..." Manny muttered, "No way to tell."

"We should follow it." Sid declared, grinning.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sid is right. If that's Crash and Eddie, then we have a better chance of finding Peaches. I mean, maybe she's still with them." Ellie agreed.

That decided, the herd headed in the direction of the laughter.

* * *

Peaches had kicked twice at what Buck had been fiddling at, but it refused to budge. She was quickly running out of air and her uncles and Buck were gasping between laughs. If she didn't hurry, they'd end up stuck.

She gave another angry kick before whirling around and smacking all three of them, glaring light-headed-ly.

"Aha, ow, haha, w-wot was tha' for?!" Buck asked in-between laughs, looking up at her.

"Heh, heh, t-teenagers." Eddie said, sniggering.

"Y-yeah really. They're so c-crazy!" Crash replied.

"Shut up!!!" Peaches finally exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Oh, crud.

She shook her head, she would not laugh until she got what she needed to say out. She kept telling herself that as she ranted, her voice hitching upward as she reached the climax, "You three are such idiots!" she glared at her uncles, "You were told to hold your breath, and what do you do? You lose it! Then you provoke our GUIDE," she sent a glare at Buck, "Who shouldn't have fallen for it! And YOU SAID IT WAS FINE AND NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG!" Her voice raised into a fever pitch.

Then she let herself go and burst out in weak, crying laughter.

* * *

"Someone else is talkin' now." Avery noted, ear twitching.

"That's Peaches." Ellie said in relief. "So she is there."

Sid frowned, "But if they're all laughing..."

Diego glanced at Manny, "You think maybe..."

"Chasm of Death?" Manny finished for Diego, "I don't know, but it's likely."

Avery raised an eyebrow, looking at Diego. "Do I wanna know wot th' Chasm o' Death is?"

"No, you really don't." Diego insisted, "But if they're in the Chasm of Death..."

"We have to hurry." Manny nodded.

Avery turned to Ellie. "Shoul' I be worried?"

"If they're in the Chasm of Death? Probably." She said simply, following after the others.

* * *

Peaches felt the tears streaming down her face, but while her mind registered she was upset, her lungs were telling her to laugh. She couldn't stop. Buck looked like he was at least trying to control himself, and was moving toward the vine with determination. She judged by her uncles' gasping breaths that they didn't have much time to dawdle.  
Getting them out would be a lot easier if Buck wasn't laughing his head off.

Crash and Eddie were holding each other up, their eyes wide and fearful even as they laughed. Crash gasped for air, flailing his arm weakly. Buck managed to slice at the tugging vine with his knife, and the knot that had been on the vine snapped loose. He grabbed it as it fell away and pulled as hard as he could, his eyes clenched shut. Peaches wrapped her trunk around it and yanked, jerking them forward.

Pulling on the rope as hard as they could, Buck and Peaches managed to inch their way to the end of the Chasm. Just a few more tugs, and they'd make it…

Crash had managed to grab onto her leg as she pulled, her eyes watering dangerously and no longer from crying. She felt his tight grip on her fur slacken, and his gasping was loud. Eddie was in a similar state.

Peaches began to realize exactly WHY it was called the "Chasm of Death". That knowledge only renewed her vigor and made her pull harder, desperate to get out of there without laughing to death.

Death by laughter was not as fun as it sounded.

* * *

Diego looked down into the fog, "They're down there alright. Dunno how we get over there though."

"I don' undastand," Avery said, frowning, "they're only laughin'."

"_They_ died laughing." Ellie quoted, gesturing toward the skeletons below.

Diego frowned, "And if all four of them are laughing, they don't stand as well of a chance of getting out."

Avery's eyes darted toward a vine that was tied around a tree. It appeared to be moving. "Are vines s'posed ta move on their own down here?"

Manny narrowed his eyes at the vine, "I don't think so...Something's moving it."

Ellie grabbed it with her trunk, pulling on it. "Might as well help 'em." They all looked at her strangely. "What?" Tug. "This is how I got you all out last time." Tug. "I'm pulling them to us."

Manny shook his head before joining her and helping her to tug. Avery helped as well, not really seeing a point but wanting to be at least somewhat helpful. After all, the only thing he had been doing was walking silently beside them and asking questions, rendering him quite useless.

A shadow appeared in the thick fog, coming straight toward them.

Weak laughs were easily heard along with gasps for air, and Manny could see one large and three small forms, all of them shaking with laughter they couldn't stop.

As they drew closer, the forms of Peaches, Crash and Eddie were unmistakable, and everyone, save for Avery and Sid, knew exactly who the third figure was.

Diego reached out and grabbed the bone carrier, pulling it up to the edge and helping the two possums who stumbled out. Peaches followed them, gasping, and Buck staggered forward last, his paw on his chest.

It was while everyone was all over Peaches and the twins, hugging them and asking them if they were alright, that Buck and Avery locked eyes.

From there, everything went downhill.

* * *

**Faithers: CLIFF... HANGER... DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Amethyst: Le gasp!!!**

**Buck: *is very not amused***

**Faithers: BEWARE THE UNAMUSED WEASEL.**

**Buck: *STABS THE WALL THREE INCHES FROM HER***

**Faithers: ...you missed...?**

**Amethyst: I don't think he's very happy with us…o.o;**

**Faithers: I don't think he is either... Course we did put that little canonical detail in there...**

**Buck: I'S NO' CANON!**

**Amethyst: You mean the Buck/Rudy hint?**

**Buck: *GLARE***

**Amethyst: O.O;;; I'll…take that as a…yes. ^^;**

**Faithers: We're... gonna... go... before he kills us... ^-^;**

**Amethyst: BEWARE THE IRATE WEASEL!**

**Faithers and Amethyst: *RUN FOR THEIR LIVES***


	9. Chapter 9

**Faithers: *grins* Hello all and welcome back to Buck Up! We currently have Buck gagged and tied in the corner so we can talk about important things without worrying about him forcibly KILLING us. First matter of business, Buck/Rudy is so totally canon and is love.**

**Buck: *squirming and muffled yelling***

**Faithers: Second matter of business, OMG DRAMA. Yes, that's right, DRAMA. This chapter is so chock full of it it's crazy. **_**You have been warned**_**.**

**Amethyst: *Pops up randomly* THIRD MATTER OF BUSINESS: I need to get Buck some more food. =/**

**Buck: *perks up hopefully***

**Amethyst: See, that's the thing. I need to get you some **_**more**_**, meaning I have none at the moment. ^^;**

**Buck: *slumps down again, still tied***

**Faithers: *frowns* Um, Amethyst... I think the OTHERS are coming... *motions toward the door* I think we should start the chapter now...**

**Amethyst: Right. Enough of this tomfoolery! 'Tis time to start the chapter.**

**Faithers: *hearts that word and Amethyst for using it* TOMFOOLERY, BEDONE. *chapter starts***

**

* * *

**

Scrat was furious. Couldn't Scratte see that all Skrit wanted was her acorn half? No, of course she couldn't. She was too blinded with infatuation to see it. But what could Scrat do?

He thought angrily, tapping his fingers together as he glared at Skrit, who was smiling slyly at Scratte. Scratte was batting her eyelashes seductively, giggling flirtatiously at Skrit, her half of the acorn held loosely in her paws while Skrit eyed it greedily. Scrat growled in his direction, but the small sound went unheard.

Skrit bowed extravagantly at Scratte, his paw coming quite close to the acorn, and his eyes never left it. Scratte giggled again and sighed adoringly at him, having completely forgotten about her acorn. Scrat glared at Skrit, knowing what he was up to but no viable strategies forming in his small head. If he could just get Scratte to see what Skrit really wanted, then maybe he would have a chance. But at this rate, Skrit would have to make the first move for that to happen, and by then, it would be too late.

Scrat glanced down at his acorn half, sighing. He'd thought he actually had a chance with Scratte, once they had called the truce. If nothing else, he knew he didn't have to worry about her going after his acorn...she already had part of it...and part of his heart.

Scratte let out a soft, surprised gasp, and Scrat immediately looked up. Skrit had laid a paw on Scratte's acorn, gripping it tightly.

Skrit's eyes narrowed as he tugged at the acorn, tugging it free. Scrat glared at him again, letting out a frustrated snarl. Taken aback, Scratte grabbed her acorn, tugging stubbornly, glaring at Skrit, as if to say, "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!"

Scrat set down his acorn half in a slight depression in the ground, moving to charge and tackle Skrit away. Skrit pulled back from Scratte, his eyes now narrow slits as he let out a growl. Scratte's expression dropped and she looked like she was about to cry.

Oh, that squirrel was DEFINITELY going to pay now. As Skrit ran off with the acorn half, Scrat ran after him, growling determinedly.

He paused, glancing back at Scratte, who was now whimpering and staring after Skrit. Scrat sighed, walking back over to her before frowning and pointing at his acorn half. Scratte looked at him, eyes wet but questioning.

Scrat gestured to her, then pointed at his acorn half, biting his lip. He then scurried over to his acorn half, picked it up, and placed it in her hands.

Scratte's eyes widened and she looked back up at him, as if saying "For me? Really?"

Scrat nodded, smiling hopefully at her. Scratte looked back down at the acorn, then kissed Scrat's cheek in thanks.

Scrat held his hand to his cheek, his eyes determined. Then he turned around and dashed after Skrit, glancing over his shoulder only once.

* * *

_Recap: It was while everyone was all over Peaches and the twins, hugging them and asking them if they were alright, that Buck and Avery locked eyes._

_From there, everything went downhill._

Peaches was the first to notice that the two weasels were tense and quiet, staring at each other (or, in Buck's case, slowly beginning to glare) and not hugging each other or anything. She nudged her mom, before sending a look over her shoulder at the two, "Who's the black weasel?" she asked softly.

"Oh, that's Avery." Ellie answered, then leaned down to whisper, "He's Buck's dad."

"…Oh _no_." Peaches groaned quietly, looking back over to Buck and Avery with dismay. Considering how Buck had spoken of him, and how he was glaring so fiercely, she could tell this wouldn't end well.

Buck set his mouth in a frown and his eye twitched, "Wot ah YOU doin' down he-ah?!" he snarled.

"I was lookin' fer you." Avery said simply, eyes determined. He wasn't backing down, even if it killed him.

"Lookin' ta scold me again?" Buck asked sarcastically.

"No, actually," Avery said, tone matter-of-fact, "I was wond'rin' if you were still alive."

"Well, if tha' was all, I s'pose you can go now." Buck snarled.

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Wot makes you say tha'?"

Peaches watched this with worried eyes, "Buck isn't too fond of his dad at the moment." she whispered to her mom.

"I'm alive." Buck gestured down at himself, "An' doin' betta down he-ah than I was up the-ah. Betta off alone."

"No one's betta off alone, Buck. I would know. I've been alone these entire three years. I's no' th' best."

"Wallowin' in your own self-pity, have ya?" Buck growled.

"Whoa, wait," Diego said, "his dad? Avery is Buck's /_dad_/?"

"Messed up as it seems, yes." Peaches responded to Diego.

"Not so happy family reunion..." Crash noted blandly, watching the two weasels.

"Not so happy at all." Eddie nodded.

Buck held up his dagger, "This is my proof. I've bin livin' down he-ah and excellin'. An' I do betta now than I did befo'."

Avery frowned. "A knife? How's a knife s'posed to prove anythin'?"

"This knife was once a Tooth. A tooth from Rudy, who, if ya bin hearin' stories, you'd know is eleven times mah size." Buck bared his teeth, "I also go' THIS from tha' fight." he jabbed his thumb at his right eye, where the eyepatch sat.

Avery felt something tug at his chest. Buck had been hurt? Ellie hadn't mentioned that. "Tha' patch only proves ta me tha' you go' yourself hurt." He winced internally at his own words. When would he learn to think before speaking?

"An' yet I din't die." Buck ground out, his one good eye narrowed, "Musta bin doin' SOMETHIN' wrong." he snarled.

Avery's frown deepened. "You stayin' alive isn' doin' anythin' wrong. I'm glad you're alive."

"YA COULDA FOOL'D ME!" Buck roared, "Neva payin' me any att'ntion! Neva sayin' anythin' ta me 'cept ta scold me! Neva showin' any signs ya cared! I'm no' dealin' wit' ya anymore!" he turned on the spot and strode off determinedly, snarling.

Peaches followed worriedly after Buck, shouting for him to wait and to come back. When her pleas went unanswered, she followed faster, falling into a light jog.

Avery stared after them, chest throbbing. Buck hated him. There was no hope now. He should never have come down here.

Manny sighed. "I knew I would regret it…"

Crash and Eddie shared a look before running after Peaches and Buck, their eyes determined. It was a few seconds later when they caught up with Peaches.

Peaches had lost sight of Buck somewhere along the way, and was now continuing straight ahead at a slower pace. "Oh…" she sighed, frustrated, "I'm so worried about him." She didn't want to leave him alone, but she didn't know where she was anymore, never mind where Buck was.

"Don't worry, Princess."

"We'll find him!"

"And then we'll go back to the others and make him and Avery talk it out..."

"And they'll make up and be happy again." Eddie said decidedly, his eyes narrowed. "No matter what, we're gonna make that happen."

Peaches groaned again. "I _really_ don't think it'll be that easy, guys. Even _if_ they do eventually make up, it doesn't look like it'll be happening any time soon." She sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to end well, but I didn't think it would be this bad…" And what was worse was that they were now separated from their family once again. She couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to get out of that place.

* * *

Rudy was enjoying himself, thank you very much. In something that was NOT related to weasels in any way

For once.

And that was perfectly fine with him. He'd had enough of weasels to last him an eternity and them some. He was quite content where he was, resting next to the river and biting into his fishy snack.

It had taken him almost fifteen minutes to catch the fish, and he was enjoying it immensely. Possibly even more since he could eat while he relaxed.

Again, for once.

But suddenly, something didn't feel right. It felt…off. Like something…bad had happened.

Something was not right in his kingdom. He lifted his head and let out a growl, looking around as if expecting to see that infuriating weasel again. Seeing nothing, he let out a confused whine. 'Where is...?'

Hm. Where _was_ that deranged mammal, anyway? Rudy hadn't seen nor had he heard anything of him since the other day when he'd gotten tied up.

Again.

Why couldn't the "Being tied up" be one of those things that was only "for once"?

He turned back toward the fish, growling. He would not let the crazy weasel ruin his moment of peace.

* * *

Buck was angry. Not just frustrated, not just annoyed, but full-out enraged.

Why was Avery there? Why had Manny and his herd brought his FATHER, of all people? What purpose could Avery possibly have? There must have been another reason for his coming down there other than just to see if he was alive. If that was the case, what was the other reason? If that was all Avery had wanted, he would have come down here ages ago, wouldn't he?

He was going to find an answer if it killed him... an answer for himself that didn't involve speaking with his _father_ again.

He had probably overreacted, this he knew, but he didn't care. If you asked him, Avery had no right to check on him. Avery had completely detached himself from Buck's life. He had had nothing to do with Buck's life. Ever since Buck was a small kit, Avery had paid no attention to him. He paid attention to the /_others_/, but apparently Buck was just never _good_ enough. He could scarcely call himself Buck's father anymore. So, really, what right _did_ Avery have to come down there and make him lose his temper in front of his friends?

It had been a long time since Buck had felt like crying, but man did he feel like it now.

He heard a noise from the bushes behind him and he wiped his eye, making sure there were no stray tears before turning to find Peaches looking at him worriedly, Crash and Eddie on her back.

Peaches seemed to only need one look at him to know that he wanted to cry. She nudged Crash and Eddie with her trunk, then muttered to them to go find something to eat, which would 'help Buck'. They nodded slightly, glancing at Buck before running into the bushes.

Buck sighed, averting his gaze downward. "'ello, Fruity." Then he frowned, looking back up at her, "Wot are you doin' he-ah?"

Peaches looked at him for a moment before nudging her back, "Hop on." she said slowly, "Let's see if we can lose the twins for a few minutes."

Buck clambered up onto her back, not in the mood for arguing the matter, as he would have done any other day.

Peaches started walking, staying quiet for a moment before talking, "I get that you're angry at him...but I don't get why." she glanced over her shoulder, "I get that you and he fought...but I don't get why you can't make up." she turned back to staring straight ahead, "Please, explain."

Buck glared at the path ahead of them, not focusing on any specific thing as he answered. "He has no righ' ta c'm down he-ah." His glare deepened. "He doesn' care. No' really. I'm sure o' it."

"But he said that he came down here to see if you were alive, and that it wasn't a bad thing that you're alive." Peaches noted, "That has to count for something, right?"

Buck sighed, closing his eye wearily. "Maybe…Bu' he still has no righ' ta c'm an' check on me like this."

"No right?" Peaches asked, confused. "But, he's your dad."

"Maybe biologic'lly…" Buck sighed again, "but we don' have a relationship." At least, he thought, not much of one.

* * *

Manny frowned, looking from where Peaches had disappeared in the woods to Avery, who was now walking in circles kicking a rock. He frowned even deeper, when he realized they had been together and now they were all apart again. Great.

"Avery?" Ellie attempted, concerned. When the black-furred weasel didn't respond, she tried again, "Avery, are you okay?"

Avery sighed, not ceasing in walking a groove in the ground. "No, no' really…"

Manny glanced between Avery and Ellie, backing off when he realized it was what had to be done. He glanced over at Sid, who was trying to smack away some vines that were trying to curl around his feet. Diego was off doing...something, Manny didn't know what nor did he care at the moment. He was currently focusing on the fact that Peaches was gone again.

Avery finally sat – well, more like _plopped_ onto the ground, sighing heavily, looking up at Ellie with sad eyes. "I knew I shouldn'ta c'm down he-ah…"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "At least you tried." she pointed out, "Trying's half the battle."

"Only half…There's no way he's gonna lis'en ta me now…" Avery said dismally, drawing random, shapeless lines in the dirt. "I shoulda jus' stayed home…"

Ellie sighed, "Well, do you really think you would have stayed even if you knew this would happen?" she asked the black weasel, "Or would you still have taken the chance?"

Avery thought about this. WOULD he have stayed home? "…No. No, I s'pose I woul'n' of. I's no' like the-ah's much fer me up the-ah anyway…T' be honest, I'd much ratha stay down he-ah than go back."

Ellie smiled, "Just keep trying, he'll come around eventually...I told you before, he's a...little touched in the head."

Avery smiled somberly. "Aren' we all?"

Ellie let out a chuckle, "Well, Buck more than most."

"An' me more than some." He replied, looking up at her. "Thanks, Ellie."

Ellie smiled down at him, "You're welcome. Now go on after that crazy son of yours."

* * *

Buck opened his eye, watching as the blurry trees slowly wandered by, the sky dark with night.

Hold it. Trees didn't move…And, what was he laying on? It was warm and soft, not hard and cool.

He sat up, rubbing his eye tiredly, and looked around.

"Finally went to sleep, did you?" Oh. Peaches. That's right. The teenage mammoth chuckled, "About time." she muttered, "Two days was quite long enough."

Buck yawned, stretching. "Oh…I wenta sleep? Hm. Didn' mean ta." He thought for a moment, then asked, "How long've I been asleep?"

"Couple of hours. The twins are both sleeping on my head, curled around each other like a knot. I laid down somewhere during those hours and got some sleep myself." she laughed again, "Started walking again about fifteen minutes ago."

Buck looked up and, sure enough, Crash and Eddie were sound asleep, the two of them curled into a ball, snoring. He wondered if that was what had woken him. He sat back down again, leaning against Peaches, looking up at the dark sky. As, in actuality, they were underground, there were no stars. He hardly remembered what stars looked like now. It'd been so long since he'd seen any. Three years…One thousand and ninety-five days was a long time. He sighed, closing his eye. He felt more tired than he did rested. At least he hadn't dreamed. That was always a plus. He didn't need to be reminded of what had happened to his family, not after three years of doing so well on his own. And certainly not with anyone around to witness the breakdown that always followed.

He let his thoughts wander around in his mind. Where were they? They were separated again. _That's a bad thing,_ his mind supplied. But at least they were alive. _That's a plus._ No one was hurt. _Another plus._ And he wasn't crying hysterically. _...yet._

"You doing okay up there?" Peaches asked. "I've never heard anyone sigh that many times in a single minute."

Buck couldn't help a chuckle, weak as it may be, "'M alrigh', Fruity."

Peaches wanted to talk to him about it, but she figured he had enough to think about already, and she didn't want to upset him further, so she opted to just keep her mouth shut, and continue walking instead.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Faithers: *Stretches* Very long night. *yawn***

**Amethyst: Indeed. *Looks over at Buck* I can't believe he's still tied up.**

**Faithers: *glances at him* Wow. Those vines are holding much better than they would with Rudy. ALSO for anyone who cares, "Did I ask you to ask me questions, or did I ask you to explain?" is the best question EVER.**

**Amethyst: XD nice. And I have food for Buck now! But he only gets chicken if he promises not to harm/kill/maim us in any way, no matter what we say.**

**Buck: *squirms in protest***

**Faithers: Hm. Looks like he wants to kill us then take the food. NO SOUP FO' YOU. *points dramatically at Buck* ... or, Chicken, as the case may be.**

**Amethyst: Tsk, tsk. *shakes head and eats chicken* too bad. I would've given him some…**

**Faithers: Of course if the readers of this lovely story would review and appeal for Buck to get food... *glares at the readers* And DO NOT take this as a hint of any kind.**

**Amethyst: WE DEMAND REVIEWS. Or Buck gets no food. =/**

**Buck: *whimpers from behind the gag, his eyes wide and pleading "Save me."***


	10. Chapter 10

**Faithers: *Pops up* ALLO!**

**Amethyst: SALUT!**

**Faithers: Sunt eu, un haiduc! *waves and laughs***

**Amethyst: Numa Numa XD**

**Faithers: We were very bored XD**

**Amethyst: So we decided to work on this chapter. *nod***

**Faithers: ALSO we have to feed Buck now. *glances at the weasel who is in the corner* ...I fear for my life.**

**Amethyst: Even though a few people snuck him food, so he shouldn't be all THAT hungry.**

**Buck: -.-**

**Amethyst: *unties Buck's mouth and paw and hands him some eggs from breakfast* there.**

**Buck: *eats***

**Faithers: ...He's being quiet today...**

**Buck: *GLARE***

**Faithers: O.O**

**Amethyst: It's always the quiet ones. *sigh***

**Faithers: So! No more Tomfoolery and Poppycock! (If Fanfiction . net censors that word I'm gonna laugh)**

**Amethyst: And so without further gilding the lily and with no more ado, I give to you, the seeker of serenity, the protector of Italian virginity, the enforcer of our Lord God, the one, the only, Sir Ulllrrrich von Lichtenstein! ...I mean, chapter ten! PS: Whoever can tell us where that quote is from without using Google gets a cookie.**

**Faithers: PSS: The meaning of life, is WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Buck opened his eye wearily, glancing at Peaches again. She had settled down some hours before and was asleep as far as he could tell. Crash and Eddie were (of course) still dead to the world and he knew he was the only one awake.

He sat up and stretched, sliding off of Peaches' back and looking around, trying to figure out where they were and how far they'd gone from the others. He determined that they were close to the middle of the Jungle of Misery. Great. Now they had to go all the way back. And then there was the possibility that Manny and his herd (and, unfortunately, his father) had gone against the first rule of survival and hadn't stayed put.

This adventure was beginning to wear in his last nerves.

He popped his back as he picked up his dagger, relishing in the soft "SNAP" that came from it that let him move around much easier. He grabbed a vine and started up one of the trees, moving toward the tree tops. Surveying the area, he figured that it'd take approximately a little more than half a day to get back to where they'd been. Depending on whether or not Manny and his herd had moved, it may take them even longer to actually regroup. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree and kept watch until dawn, which was when he would wake Peaches and get a move on. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to, as his father would still be with them, but he had to get Peaches and the twins back, right?

It was his duty as a guide to bring them back to where they belonged, he thought. Of course, his first duty was to himself and his survival and (To a lesser extent) protecting what little sanity he had left. He was pretty much throwing that duty away when he focused on getting them back, as seeing his father again would probably throw him the rest of the way over the edge.

* * *

Avery was concerned. Although Ellie had made him feel somewhat better, his apprehension did not recede.

He sat up, going to start himself a small fire and just think for a while, as he did most nights. However, unlike most nights, he was certain that Ellie was asleep, and therefore would not be awake to have one of those "meaningful conversations" with him. Not that he really minded. He liked Ellie, and she was an interesting mammal to talk to, but everyone needed a break now and then.

The fire flickered weakly, glowing a soft orange and sending its light around it like a firefly. The flames were seemingly the only thing he could talk to. A soft rustle in the bushes caught his attention. A deep brown furred squirrel ran by with an acorn half in its paws, not pausing at all to glance at him.

He raised an eyebrow as another squirrel, this one grey, ran by. However, unlike the last one, it stopped to look at him.

"Hello." He said simply, watching it glance around worriedly.

Scrat blinked at the weasel, looking around as if looking for who Avery was talking to. Seeing no one, he gestured to himself. 'Me?'

"See anyone else I'd be talkin' to?" The black-furred weasel asked, shrugging.

Scrat shrugged, glancing after Skrit again. He couldn't lose Skrit...he had to get the acorn back for Scratte.

Avery sighed, deciding to just talk to the animal, whether it listened or not. "I mess ev'rythin' up...An' now my son hates me...An' I don' know wot ta do abou' it." He glanced at Scrat. "Wot do you think I shoul' do?"

Scrat was trying to edge toward the bushes where Skrit had disappeared without looking rude. He glanced toward the other mammals, frowning before looking back at Avery. He bit his lip before gesturing with his hands that he had to leave.

Avery nodded. "Yeah, you're righ'. I shoul' fix things." His expression became determined. "And I will." He said decidedly.

Scrat stared at him, wondering how the weasel had come to that conclusion, before shaking his head and continuing to chase Skrit. He had lost enough ground, he needed to catch up again.

With that, Avery put out the fire and went back to the rock that was substituting for a bed, determined to find Buck and set things straight once more.

...After he got some sleep, of course.

* * *

Buck glanced over at the sleeping mammals as the twins started to stir. Peaches was still in a deep sleep and didn't look like she'd be waking any time soon.

_Teenagers,_ he thought, amused, _up at th' crack o' noon_. "Mornin' lads." He greeted from his perch, looking down at them.

Crash stretched and yawned, looking like a rather overgrown teenager himself. He looked like he wanted to go right back to sleep as it was.

"We should be leavin' soon, so don' go back ta sleep." He ordered, knowing that that was just what they were tempted to do. He had been a teenager once, after all. Unfortunately.

Crash leaned against Eddie, who also yawned. They collapsed on top of each other, scrambling back to their feet, now much more awake from the pain of falling. Crash glanced at Peaches before shaking his head, "Hope YOU'RE getting HER up." he mentioned to Buck, "It's nearly impossible for us as it is."

Buck smirked. "Righ' then." He climbed down the tree to greet them properly, stretching. Sitting up in a tree, in the same position, for hours did WONDERS for your back. Really. No sarcasm in that statement at all.

"So." Eddie declared, "What are we gonna do today?"

"We," he started, "are gonna get you three back ta your herd and home."

"What about you?" Crash asked suddenly, looking worried when he noted that Buck didn't say what he was going to do.

Buck shrugged. "I'm gonna stay down here like las' time."

Crash and Eddie shared panicked looks, "You can't!" they said frantically, their panic causing them to talk together, "Buck!" Crash broke off, "Peaches has taken a LIKING to you. She won't let you stay anyway!"

Buck paused, blinking at them questioningly. "...Wot ah you goin' on abou'?"

Eddie bit his lip, "Look, we spent most of her young life telling her stories of you." he admitted, "You became an IDOL to her. She never thought you really existed, though..."

"And well...meeting you...she seems to think we understated the stories."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "She seems pretty skeptic ta me."

"She's been deciding for herself whether or not you were really...you." Crash explained, "Er, the you we told her about. Story-you." he fidgeted, "While you were asleep...she told us she was sorry for never really believing us before."

"And, because o' this..." he started slowly, "...she's no' gonna let me stay here?" He confirmed.

"Whether you were there or not, you were a big part of her childhood, technically." Eddie confirmed, "I don't think she wants to lose that."

Buck frowned. "But I don' wanna leave."

Crash shifted on his feet, "Peaches...isn't the only who wants you to come back with us." He admitted. Eddie nodded guiltily.

Oh, them too? He shifted, considering. He liked his kingdom, his Dino-utopia, but he didn't want to disappoint his friends, as they were the only friends he'd ever had, excluding Rudy who didn't even really count anyway.

Eddie cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him, "Plus, well...You've saved us more times than we can count, and we have no way to repay you." His tone was serious, "That isn't right."

"I don' need repayin'." Buck said, "I'm fine jus' knowin' you guys are alrigh'. And, no', you know, dead."

"How do you think WE feel, when we're up there and you're down there?" Eddie asked, "WE don't know. You could be dead and we would never know."

"Ev'ryone dies ev'ntually. Can' stop tha'." He said uneasily.

Eddie winced, "But..." he looked away, "but we would CARE that you died." he looked back up, "You might not so much, but we would."

Buck was touched by this, but decided to end the conversation with a simple, "I'll think abou' it."

Crash and Eddie shared another silent conversation which ended with a sigh. It was Crash who spoke next, "What about your dad?"

Buck cringed slightly, but hid it with a shrug. "Wot about 'im?"

"What are you gonna do about him?" Crash clarified, "Since...well, that fight looked kinda harsh."

Buck sighed and shrugged again. "Who says I gotta do somethin' about 'im?"

Crash blinked at Buck, "You're just going to let it stand as it is?" he asked slowly, "That's..._mean_."

"We don' exac'ly have the best past. I's more complicated than ya think." He tried, not wanting them to think badly of him. In his opinion, it WAS complicated. They'd heard what he said, right?

"Well, past is past." Eddie declared, "That doesn't mean you can be _mean_."

"There's no poin' in makin' up with him." He said, "We're no' gonna be seein' each otha afta this anyway. It'd be fo' nothin'."

"Still!" Crash and Eddie snapped together, "You should at least make up with him!"

Buck rubbed his forehead with his paw, suddenly tired again. "You heard wot I said, didn' ya?" He asked, then mumbled, "He shoul'n' even be down here. He has no righ' ta be," quietly to himself.

"He came down here trying to patch things up. That's what I heard HIM say." Crash stood with his arms crossed, "He's trying."

"Look, can we jus'...drop it?" Buck asked, not wanting to talk about it. If Avery wanted to "patch things up," why hadn't he done it sooner?

"Talk to him." Eddie said slowly, "If nothing else. Just give him another chance."

Buck sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to continue. "Alrigh', fine. I'll talk ta him."

Crash grinned, glancing victoriously at Eddie before both of their eyes widened. They glanced at Buck apprehensively, wondering if he was angry with them.

Buck prodded Peaches repetitively, saying "wake" and then "up" every time he poked her.

Peaches grumbled in annoyance, trying to swat him away with her trunk, "Leeme alo-o-one!" she whined, her eyes determinedly closed.

Buck put his paws on his hips and looked at her determinedly. "Do ya wanna see your parents or no'?"

"Lemme sleep." she grumbled, "See them later."

Buck rolled his eye and continued prodding her, only this time chanting "get up" instead of "wake up," as she was already awake.

Peaches opened her eyes and stared passively at him, frowning. "You are too stubborn."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "An' you're no'?"

"I have an excuse." She smirked, pushing herself to her feet, "I'm a teenager."

"Hardly an excuse..." Buck mumbled, then turned to lead the way. "Now tha' ev'ryone's up, le's go!"

Peaches noted the slight limp Buck was still walking with and rolled her eyes before scooping him up with her trunk and depositing him on her head.

"Ev'ry time..." Buck mumbled. "Jus' keep headin' straight unless I say othawise." He instructed.

"As usual." She replied cheekily, walking.

* * *

Ellie prodded Avery, who groaned and cracked an ocean blue eye open. "Wot?"

"You've been asleep for a while, and Manny wants to look for the others." Ellie informed.

Avery sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Righ'..." He stood up and popped his back before looking around. Everyone else was up, and Manny looked awfully inpatient.

Diego stood near Manny, looking amused at the mammoth's impatience. "Calm down, Manny, we'll find 'em...again."

"He's up," Ellie announced, "we can get going."

"Coulda just carried him..." Manny mumbled before starting in the direction Buck, Peaches and the twins had gone. Hopefully they'd just gone in a straight line.

Ellie rolled her eyes and followed, Avery walking next to her.

Even though they were quite a ways away, the two groups moved toward each other almost without realizing it. There was going to be another encounter twice as fast as either group thought.

* * *

**Amethyst: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Faithers: *chuckles* We're evil, aren't we?**

**Amethyst: Yes. Yes we are. But hey, at least we fed Buck!**

**Faithers: And he's untied now. We took away his dagger to prevent any maiming to us.**

**Amethyst: *whispers so only Faithers can hear* though he does still have claws...and teeth...**

**Faithers: *grins widely* Contract. *holds up contract which has Buck's signature* He will not scratch and/or bite us.**

**Amethyst: *nods approvingly* joo r genius.**

**Faithers: Course, he didn't think we'd take away the dagger xD I R smart.**

**Amethyst: Yes joo r. XD**

**Faithers: AND JOO READERS R BAD. *wags fingers* Particularly CurrentlyMe and Lunatic Red Eyes. JOO SNUCK FOOD TO BUCK. Bad reviewers, bad.**

**Amethyst: ALSO: Locrian-Mode has apparently disappeared. =|**

**Faithers: We will not post.**

**Amethyst: Until she returns.**

**Faithers: And reviews for all the chapters she has not reviewed yet. Since, after all, we DID start this for her. ^.^**

**Amethyst: Exactly. So, until she comes back, NO MORE UPDATES! You will all be left hanging from a cliff. MWUAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Faithers: *sings* And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! ... Oh dear god, I did NOT just make a Between the Lions reference. *puts face in hands***

**Amethyst: *bursts out laughing* OH MY GOD! YOU DID!**

**Faithers: *is embarrassed* SHUT UP! That was the first thing that came to mind! ... You know, when I was a kid, I never got the connection for "Cliff Hanger" and "cliffhangers".**

**Amethyst: Neither did I. Did anyone?**

**Faithers: That's the question of the chapter, now. So, review and tell us!**

**Amethyst: If any of you actually WATCHED the show. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amethyst: *pokes head around corner* is everyone still here? No one left, right?**

**Faithers: *also pokes head around corner, higher up than Amethyst* If you are still here... um... hopefully you're not... **_**too**_** mad? We kind of got sucked into our Role Playing and... well...**

**Amethyst: *dreamy eyes* Role Playing is fun...**

**Faithers: *nodnod* We created a world. ^.^**

**Amethyst: Yes we did. And Locrian-Mode reviewed like...what, more than two weeks ago?**

**Faithers: *sadface* We're bad people. *goes to corner***

**Amethyst: v.v BUT WE'RE BACK (finally)!!!**

**Faithers: *From corner* And we're working (sort of)!**

**Amethyst: Ammy has decided that we will write on the weekends from now on! ^-^**

**Faithers: And Faith has decided that if we work on Weekends, we play on schooldays! ^.^**

**Amethyst: Ammy thinks that that is rather...backwards. :|**

**Faithers: o.o Faith suddenly agrees. But Faith also thinks that we should get writing the chapter now.**

**Amethyst: Ammy also thinks that we should stop talking about Ammy and Faith in third person.**

**Faithers: *pouts* But third person is fun.**

**Amethyst: XD Ammy thinks that Ammy and Faith should start now.**

**Faithers: Well then, Ammy and Faith will go to writing and leave us alone, yes?**

**Amethyst: Da~!**

**Faithers: ...Tina says she's holding Brianna hostage...**

**Amethyst: Oh. Poor Brianna. She needs to write...**

**Faithers: ANYWAY. *starts chapter***

**

* * *

**

Scrat let out a growl as Skrit came into view again, his frantic pace not slowing. He launched himself forward.

Skrit gasped and leapt to the side, leaving Scrat to fall to the ground in a fluffy grey pile. Skrit stuck his tongue out at Scrat and continued running, the acorn half still held firmly in his grasp.

Scrat let out an annoyed grunt, sending himself after Skrit again. _I will catch you,_ he growled to himself, _you made her cry._

Skrit sprinted over the tree roots, jumping over and onto rocks as he ran. He'd worked hard (in his opinion) to get that acorn half, and he wasn't going to lose it!

Scrat continued chasing him, moving himself into position to tackle him again.

Skrit continued running, smirking in over-confidence as he was sure he'd lost the other squirrel by now. He slowed down and looked cockily over his shoulder.

Scrat jumped. Skrit's eyes widened. Scrat collided with the brown squirrel with a furious roar, pushing him down into the dirt. Skrit struggled, glaring fiercely at Scrat while keeping a tight hold on the acorn. Scrat wrapped his thin fingers around the stem of the acorn, growling furiously once more. Skrit, unrelenting, pulled the nut back to him, growling just as furiously. Scrat let out a yowl of pain when Skrit's foot jammed into his chest, but he refused to let go of the acorn half. He bit down on Skrit's arm, tasting blood. Skrit gasped in pain but didn't let go, determined to keep the acorn. Scrat growled around his arm, more blood against his tongue. He tugged on the acorn, eyes narrowed.

Unbeknownst to the two quarrelling squirrels, they were no longer alone.

Diego frowned deeply at the sight of the two squirrels... but he couldn't doubt his nose, which told him Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Buck were close and getting closer.

Avery frowned. "Tha's tha' squirrel thing I saw the otha nigh'..." He said, more to himself than the others.

Scrat let out another furious yelp of pain when a long gash appeared on his arm, thanks to Skrit's sharp teeth.

Avery walked up to them and carefully plucked the acorn out of their paws, holding it above them. "Stop i' or neitha o' ya are gettin' i'." He said authoritatively, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the group.

Scrat looked up at him, Skrit's arm still in his mouth. His eyes flashed in recognition.

Avery raised an eyebrow, still holding the acorn out of reach. "Well? C'mon, ge' off of him."

Scrat released Skrit's arm, looking up at Avery incredulously. He pointed unsurely at Avery, then at himself, then at the acorn. He made a gesture to form a heart.

Avery looked at the acorn he held, then back at Scrat. "This fer ya girlfriend or somethin'?" He asked.

Scrat nodded furiously.

Avery shrugged and handed Scrat the acorn, looking at Skrit sternly. "No more stealin' stuff."

Skrit whimpered.

"MOM! DAD!" an ecstatic voice called, pulling Manny's attention away from Avery and Scrat, who was now hugging the acorn close to him again. Peaches burst out of the foliage, Crash and Eddie bouncing beside her and Buck sitting on her head again.

"Peaches!" Ellie called happily, nuzzling her daughter.

Avery fidgeted anxiously.

Buck looked at Avery impassively, the twins' words returning to him. _Give him another chance._

He frowned very slightly.

Peaches nuzzled her mother back, happily. Manny walked toward her and hesitated, almost unsure.

Avery hesitantly walked over to Buck. "Um...hello." He said unsurely, afraid Buck was going to have another outburst. He didn't notice the twins looking expectantly at the brown weasel in front of him.

Buck slid off Peaches' head, sighing, "Hi." he looked away.

"Are...you alrigh'?" Avery asked apprehensively.

Buck rubbed the back of his neck, noticing the twins staring at him expectantly, "I... was tol' ta give ya anotha chance." he admitted, "An'...well..." he looked uncomfortable, turning his gaze on Avery, "I'm no' exac'ly comf'table with i', bu'..."

"You don' hafta do anythin' ya don' wan' too..." Avery said, still hopeful nonetheless. Perhaps they _could_ fix their relationship?

Buck sighed, eye closing before he looked up at the twins, "Yer no' makin' thi' any easi-ah!" he said sharply, annoyed.

Avery fidgeted again. "Sorry."

Crash chuckled, "C'mon, Eddie, let's go join the hugfest over there." he gestured to where the mammoth family were now hugging, reasonably away from Buck and Avery.

Avery was about to say something when a low growl came from behind them.

Buck's eye widened in recognition of the growl, "Agh." he groaned, "No' now!"

Avery grimaced. "Do I wanna know?"

He shivered as something round-ish pressed into his back. He could feel sharp teeth.

Buck grabbed his shoulders and threw him off to the side, his knife in his hand as he furiously swiped at the Velociraptor behind Avery, "Ge' away!"

Avery landed on the ground with a harsh "oof" and looked up. He blinked at the reptile. It wasn't that big, but it was definitely built to hunt.

And kill.

He winced.

Buck stumbled as pain shot through his ankle, and he yelped, rolling to dodge the Velociraptor that snapped at him.

Avery frowned, remembering that Buck hadn't said if he was alright. He stood up, not entirely sure what to do but wanting to do _something_.

Buck blocked the teeth of the Velociraptor with his dagger, grunting in exertion. Crash and Eddie yelled together in fear somewhere off to his right. His hand slipped. The dagger went flying.

Crash and Eddie gasped and clung tightly to Ellie's fur, eyes wide and fearful for their idol.

Buck yelped as the Velociraptor attacked, rolling away again, "NO!" he growled, jumping in the direction of his dagger. The Velociraptor slammed him away. Into a tree.

Avery growled angrily and jumped into the dinosaur, biting hard into its neck, trying desperately to get it away from his son.

Buck fell and lay at the base of the tree, his body screaming at him. He couldn't move.

The Raptor thrashed under Avery's painful grip, growling and trying to snap at him. Avery stopped clawing and biting at it and reached out, grabbing a loose vine from one of the trees and tied it tightly around the dino's snout, using it to pull it away from the others. He would not let his son, or his new friends, get hurt.

Buck weakly pushed himself to his hands and knees, his back protesting every movement. He growled, "No."

Avery ignored him, for the moment, still trying to steer the Raptor away from the others. He disappeared with it into the bushes.

Buck noted Avery's disappearance with a defeated, "NO!" He held his stomach, forcing himself to stand.

Crash and Eddie scurried over to him, followed by the others. "Buck! Buck! Are you okay?!" They asked frantically, wanting to help him up but not sure what to do.

Buck lifted his head, "Dagger." he muttered, his arm around his waist.

"Do you want us to look for it?" Eddie asked, frowning concernedly at him.

Buck growled, "Yeh... need it..."

Crash and Eddie nodded and went to search for the dagger while Peaches walked up to him. "You okay?" She asked worriedly. She idly wondered if Avery was alright.

Buck grunted, his arm twitching as he held it to his stomach. He had hit the tree pretty hard.

Peaches sighed and looked over to where Avery had disappeared. "I hope he's okay..." She whispered, more to herself than to Buck.

Buck lowered his gaze, feeling guilt wash over him. "Me too." he muttered.

* * *

**Amethyst: *le gasp* Ammy is wondering what happened to Avery!**

**Faithers: *le EPIC gasp* Faith wishes to know what's wrong with Buck!**

**Amethyst: And Ammy also wants to know...where Rudy is. o.o**

**Faithers: *scoff* Rudy's off at Lava Falls. *small smile* Serenading Mama Dino.**

**Amethyst: Oh yeah! Ammy forgot about that. Ammy also wonders if Ammy and Faith should stop talking in third person? Ammy wonders a lot of things. Like, if a synchronized swimmer drowns, do the others have to drown too? *scratches head***

**Faithers: ...Faith wonders why they call it a TV set when you only get one. And how the guy who drives the snowplow drives to work in the morning.**

**Amethyst: And...What was the best thing...BEFORE sliced bread?**

**Faithers: ...why don't they make food stamps edible? SO MANY QUESTIONS! *flops on bed that magically appears***

**Amethyst: *smiles pleasantly* Ammy says review, or she will have to banish you to Siberia. ^^**

**Faithers: WITHOUT becoming one with Russia first~ ^.^**

**Amethyst: Da~! If you do not review, Russia!Ammy will have to banish you to Siberia without proper supplies. So, unless you want to freeze or starve to death, you should review! *innocent smile* ^^**

**Faithers: And Canada!Faith will not help you.**

**Amethyst: And if you know what we're talking about, you get a cookie! ^^**

**Faithers: Review please~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Faithers: And so, dear friends, another week has come to pass. Welcome back to Buck Up.**

**Amethyst: Locrian-Mode disappeared again...D:**

**Faithers: D= That's bad. As you all know, we thrive with her Reviews.**

**Amethyst: And we all want to know what happens in her story...**

**Faithers: So~ I declare... the next update should wait until she lets us know what's happening~**

**Amethyst: Agreed. So we will again torture you readers with no updates until she reviews! Or at least replies to that one message we sent her...**

**Faithers: Here's hoping that happens soon!**

* * *

Ellie walked over to Buck, looking down at him worriedly and wondering where Avery was. "Are you okay?' She asked, aware that he'd probably been asked that same question several times by now.

Buck looked up at her despondently, his face looking drawn and tired. "I tried ta ge' i' away fr'm 'im... an' 'e 'adta ge' i' away fr'm me..." he sighed, looking away again, "I... I shoulda..." he furiously wiped his eye, "I shoulda ap'logized!"

Peaches looked at him sternly, unintentionally interrupting whatever her mother was going to say. "Don't talk like he's dead! He's prolly fine."

Buck looked at her solemnly, "'e... migh' be... though... an' I..." he looked away again, wiping his eyes once more with guilt clear on his face.

"You should have more faith in him than that." Peaches said, almost scolding.

Buck made no response, staring into the woods where Avery had disappeared. He swallowed painfully.

A twig snapped from a little ways behind the bushes, and Peaches tensed, fearing that it was the Raptor.

Buck's grip on his dagger tightened, though anyone could see that there was a wild look of hope in his eyes. He pushed himself to standing position, leaning lightly on his still sprained ankle.

Avery limped out of the bushes, holding his bleeding arm and grumbling to himself. "I'm too old fer this...I hate dinosaurs..."

Buck's eye widened, and a weak smile appeared on his face. He seemed to be warring with himself for a few seconds before he propelled himself forward and threw his arms around Avery.

Avery "oof"'ed and automatically wrapped his uninjured arm around Buck, surprised. "Uh, hi. Are you alrigh'?"

Peaches giggled quietly.

"Are you?" Buck asked back seriously, releasing Avery.

Avery blinked, still surprised at being hugged. "Er, well...I'll be fine. Bu' I'm no' the one who go' thrown into a tree."

Buck waved his hand, "Bin through worse." He paused, "...well... er..."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Worse?"

Buck rubbed the back of his head, "Yeh... Rudy's throat isn' exac'ly the mos' comf'table place ta be." he gave a shaky grin, "Then the'ahs th'... eh... Cave a' no Return... yeh... um..."

Avery raised his other eyebrow, indicating that he wanted Buck to explain.

Buck indicated his ankle, "This's bin annoyin' me since we wen' through i'... an' i's really th' only reason I was, ehm, knocked inta th' tree..."

Avery considered this. "Jus' wot exac'ly have ya been up to down he-ah, anyway?"

Peaches looked at Buck expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Buck gave an embarrassed laugh, "Long story... wot with th' dino's, and ge'in' married ta a pineapple... and havin' tha' pineapple cheat on me wi' s'me broccoli... ge'in' divorced ta said pineapple..."

Avery nodded understandingly as if it was something that happened all the time. "Tha' doesn' sound fun."

Buck shook his head, "No' fun at all."

"...the pineapple cheated on him..." Crash started.

"...with... broccoli?" Eddie finished, glancing at Ellie and Manny in curiosity. Manny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We already know he's insane, just let him live in his little world." Diego sad softly.

"Yeah!" Sid said with a chuckle, "After all, you guys said he didn't like broccoli... now we know WHY!"

Peaches looked at Avery. "So, your son married a pineapple...and the pineapple supposedly cheated on him...with _broccoli_...and you don't mind?" She asked for clarification.

Avery raised an eyebrow at her. "'course no'. Happ'ns all the time, dunnit?"

Peaches rolled her eyes.

Buck chuckled weakly, "Does make me miss 'er some..." he muttered, seemingly to himself. His eye got a faraway look to it.

"Yeh, I s'pose i' does." Avery said, eyes also dreamy.

"Wonda wha' happ'ned ta 'er?" Buck murmured, rubbing his chin where a small goatee of fur jutted out.

"Who?" Avery asked, sensing that Buck was no longer talking about the pineapple.

"Gal I'm... pre'y sure I me' befo' comin' down he-ah..." Buck said uneasily, "Pre'ty lass, real spunky. Kinda go' chas'd off fr'm 'er one day. Wonder if she's still aroun' somewhe-ah..."

Avery looked at him consideringly. "Maybe we should go up an' look fo' 'er?" He suggested innocently.

Buck looked away, "Dou' she'd take me back..." he said softly, "Kinda left'er in a pinch..." he looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, the-ah's only one way to find out." Avery said, idly wondering what the "pinch" was but deciding not to ask.

Buck looked around, frowning, "Well..." he seemed unsure. "I'd like to... bu'... this place..."

Peaches gave him the cutest face she could muster. Which was quite impressively adorable, if she did say so herself. "Please, Buck?"

Buck looked away, face closed off. Unfortunately this brought him face to face with the twins.

"PLEASE?" Eddie practically begged.

"Will you?!" Crash asked half a second later.

"Well... maybe f'r visits?" he finally said softly, "I can' jus' leave here... this's my home, forbiddin' as i' is..."

Avery chuckled. "Well, le's ge' goin' then." He said just as innocently as before.

"Betta ge' ya all ta th' surface..." Buck muttered, limping forward. He almost anticipated the trunk to appear around his waist, much more lightly than usual. Peaches plopped him on her head and he smiled.

* * *

**Faithers: We're nearing the end here! One more real chapter and then the epilogue is what we've planned. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking around. REMEMBER! This next chapter needs YOU.**

**Amethyst: And Locrian-Mode. We need you too!**

**Faithers: We need you to update Rising.**

**Amethyst: Yeees, yes we dooo. ALSO: Russia!Ammy says that you have to review! That threat for banishing you all to Siberia is still in effect! SO REVIEW. Unless you want to freeze to death. ^-^**

**Faithers: And Canada!Faith still will not help you! Canada!Faith has already become one with Russia!Ammy.**

**Amethyst: You will all become one with Russia! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Faithers: *pops into existence* HOLY. *BEEP*ING. H*LL, Ammy. ._. It's been over SEVEN MONTHS since we updated Buck Up. ._.  
Amethyst: I KNOW! WHAT THE BEEP?**

**Faithers: It's your fault. -blames her-**

**Amethyst: I know. ._.**

**Faithers: ... and partially Ashlynn's fault. Of course, it's NEVER my fault! ^.^ -adorable Canada face-**

**Amethyst: *eyeroll* I reread this, and it seems that we've got a lot of editing to do, Faithers.**

**Faithers: Yes, we do. Much Character editing, some grammar, and WHAT IS THAT THING THAT THINKS IT IS SID?**

**Amethyst: I DON'T KNOW. It acts NOTHING like Sid. What the beep.**

**Faithers: We are fail Authoresses. ._.**

**Buck: .......... -.- *has been here for all seven months***

**Faithers: *has at least been feeding him! STOP GLARING, READERS! D=***

**Amethyst: *tosses him a meatball* and further more, WHERE THE BEEP IS LOCRIAN-MODE?**

**Faithers: She's been gone longer than we have. She hasn't answered anything we sent her. D=**

**Amethyst: Did she die or something?**

**Faithers: DDD= Don't say that Ammy! Dx *huggles new Buck Plush***

**Amethyst: I bought her a Buck Plushie. Aren't I awesome?**

**Faithers: More Awesome than you readers. Even though you readers ARE freaking Awesome. ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN REVIEWS. WHAT THE BEEP.**

**Amethyst: *stares***

**Faithers: *also stares***

**Buck: *sighs* They gonna be distracted... so he'ah's the las' chapta.**

* * *

They walked in silence for a few moments, through the darkness of the cave, no one daring to break the silence, lest it turn ugly. Peaches briefly glanced up at Buck, who was distant again, lost in thought.

Buck wasn't entirely sure what to think. He was fairly certain that he had made up with his father. At least, that's what it had seemed like. He glanced down at Avery thoughtfully. He knew things would be awkward between them for a while, and that things would never be the same as they had when he was younger, but at least they weren't fighting. That was good.

Avery resisted the urge to glance up at Buck, staring ahead as he walked beside the herd quietly. The silence was almost unnerving, but he didn't say anything.

Peaches couldn't help but feel curious. Buck had said something back there - something about 'before' and some girl he had met. And he mentioned leaving her in a situation... What situation?

"Buck?" she asked in a small voice, though it immediately got everyone's attention just because of the blatant silence before she spoke.

Buck turned his attention away from his father, looking down at Peaches curiously. "Yeah, Fruity?"

"You... said something about a girl before?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

This definitely got the herd's attention, and though no one said anything, it was clear they were listening.

"Yeah, what about it?" Buck asked, arching an eyebrow. He should have known they would be curious.

"Could you... maybe... tell us about her?" Peaches knew she was invading personal privacy, but she was just so curious... "I know it's not really polite for me to ask, but..."

Crash and Eddie were not-so-discretely looking back at Buck from their perch on Ellie's head.

Buck had been expecting this question. "Maybe..." He said evasively.

"PLEASE?" broke out in four part harmony, as Crash, Eddie, Peaches, and Avery spoke up.

Buck sighed. "Fine, fine. Her name was Olivia." He relented.

"Olivia?" Peaches repeated.

"Olivia?" Crash agreed with Peaches.

"That's... not the name I expected." Eddie finally said slowly.

Buck raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?" Suddenly, his eye narrowed, and he stared at the twins. "If you say Rudy..."

"N-No! Really!" Crash and Eddie grinned innocently as one. Peaches sighed, "What was she like?"

Buck shrugged. "She was pretty. A real spunky gal. Crazy enough to take a liking to me."

"What'd she look like?" Peaches knew she was being a little overly curious by now, so she quickly added, "Maybe we could help you find her."

Buck looked almost dreamy. "Soft, red fur, green eyes...she was pretty tall for a female, too. Smiled a lot."

Avery couldn't help but arch a brow.

Crash and Eddie shared a look at their Hero's dreamy face. _How serious was this? _Crash asked his brother through raised eyebrows and gestures with the head.

Eddie shrugged, _Looks like it was pretty serious... he's making googly eyes_. To accent his point, Eddie forced his eyes open with his paws, making them bulge.

Buck glanced at the twins and raised an eyebrow. Deciding he didn't want to know, he looked back at Peaches. "Ya couldn't miss her if ya tried." He continued.

"We'll definitely help you look for her!" Peaches smiled, "But... you also mentioned 'leaving her in a pinch'?"

"Peaches." Ellie finally said softly, "I think you've asked enough."

Buck would have to remember to thank Ellie later.

* * *

Avery sat quietly next to the small fire he'd made, staring into the flames thoughtfully. He was a little ways away from where Buck was entertaining the herd with stories, only half-listening to what was being said.

He wondered what exactly he was going to do after this. He supposed he had nowhere else to go, but would Buck want him to stay here? They seemed to be on better terms, but he couldn't be so sure...

The stories wound down slowly, and soon most of the herd was asleep. Peaches was more stubborn to convince than Crash and Eddie, but soon even she was asleep. Manny and Ellie were lying beside each other, and Diego slept a little ways away. Sid was draped over a rock and _almost_ obnoxiously snoring (the kind of almost obnoxious that really _was_ obnoxious but no one wanted to admit it). Crash and Eddie were draped over Peaches's back, nearly falling off.

Buck walked over toward Avery, sitting on the other side of his fire almost unsurely.

Avery glanced at Buck. "'Ello." He greeted, trying not to sound awkward.

"'Lo." Buck said back, staring intently into the fire as his paws twiddled with the dagger and some damp clay. He started fiddling with the clay almost distractedly - it was red, he realized in the corner of his mind while not really thinking about it.

They sat in silence for quite a while. It was neither awkward nor comfortable, neither weasel knowing what to say, or if they should say anything at all.

Avery spoke up. "So..." He paused, trying to think of what to say, "What are you going to do after this?"

Buck was still toying with the clay, which was now taking on a more definite shape, "I'unno." he shrugged, "It's... a ha'd choice."

"I s'pose it is." Avery agreed, glancing at the figure in Buck's hands curiously. "They obviously want you to go with them."

"Yeh... s'pose they do." Buck wasn't even paying attention to the clay anymore. It seemed to have grown into a nervous habit to carve out whatever was on his mind at the moment without even realizing it. "Bu'... I dunno if I c'n face the upper worl' now."

Avery looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

The clay figure was now obviously a weasel.

"...no reas'n."

Avery arched a brow. "It doesn't have anything to do with the girl, does it?" He asked interestedly, eying the weasel figure.

"Wot makes ya say tha'--..." he finally took notice of the red figurine in his hands, and fell silent.

Avery chuckled. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"Yeh. She di'." Buck sighed. "I' was... b'fore this, tho'." he gestured around, "Back wh'n Ban was talkin' ta tha' gal Baba..."

Avery's eyes were suddenly solemn. "I see."

They stayed silent after that, Buck staring down at the figurine with his one, half lidded eye, and Avery watching him silently. This time, the silence wasn't awkward. It was understanding.

Buck didn't know which silence he preferred.

* * *

Peaches woke up before everyone else the next morning, glancing over to see the two weasels asleep by a burned out fire. Crash and Eddie had fallen off of her sometime during the night, so she was free to stand and stretch.

Manny cracked an eye open, having been awoken by the rustling. He briefly looked around and noted that no one else was awake.

Peaches rolled her neck, stretching each limb separately, and sighed as she glanced around again.

Manny lifted his head. "You're up early." He commented.

"So are you." she pointed out, walking a bit away from her sleeping uncles.

Manny sighed and got up, a sudden thought occurring to him as he followed his daughter. "Hey, uh, listen...about before..." He hoped she would know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry." They both said as one, avoiding each others' eyes. Peaches swung her head around in surprise and stared at her dad.

"I was hard on you." Manny muttered after a moment. "You were upset and I should have left you alone. I'm sorry."

"...I was being a brat..." she responded slowly, "And I don't even know why I was upset. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry too."

Manny ruffled her hair with his trunk. "It's okay, Peaches. You're a teenager, I should have expected it."

"What say we just forget about it and let life go on?" Peaches smiled.

Manny smiled back. "Sounds good."

They hugged each other, and the fight was forgotten.

* * *

**Faithers: Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh, by the way, she's dead. ^^;**

**Buck: eAe**

**Amethyst: Who's dead, you ask? Why, Olivia of course. ^^;**

**Buck: eAe**

**Faithers: We have this whole backstory figured out among ourselves... interesting thing, backstories. Interesting what they can do to your view ****of a fandom. They can make you see characters in new lights...**

**Buck: eAe**

**Amethyst: *British accent* Indeed. ...Don't be mad at us, Buck. ^^;**

**Buck: eAe**

**Faithers: ... I think his face is stuck.**

**Buck: eAe You made a character... just to kill her off?**

**Faithers: ...um... er... yeah?**

**Buck: eAe**

**Amethyst: People do that all the time! ^^;**

**Avery: *appears out of nowhere* it could be worse, right?**

**Faithers: Avery! Hey!**

**Clock: *BEEPBEEPBEEP**

**Faithers: *looks* ... Sh*t. Um, Avery, can you... *Gesturing wildly***

**Avery: Ah...right. -********grabs Buck and flees****-**

**Faithers: *grabs Amethyst and prepares to flee* We'll... see you for the Epilogue. If there's anyone there to see. You'll find out what we're trying to keep from Buck then. *flees***


End file.
